Stars Aren't Blind
by SonamySistah96
Summary: Three celestial beings come with a mission. Three heroes accept their fate. The greatest threat to the world will rise. And when the ultimate battle begins, three heroes will remember the night when they were shown the stars...
1. Prologue

Sonamy, Knuxrouge, Taileme Story

~Stars Aren't Blind~

Disclaimer: I own the story and the VERY few OC's I will put in it. SEGA owns the Sonic Crew. (Lucky bastards.)

Ages

Sonic: 17

Tails: 15

Knuckles: 18

Amy in star years: 1600/ Mobious years: 16

Cream in star years: 1400/Mobious years: 14

Rouge in star years: 1700/Mobious years: 17

Sally Acorn: 17

Fiona Fox: 16

Julie-Su: 18

Mina: 16

Tikal: 16

Nicole: Unknown

Silver: 17

Shadow: 17 (really 50 something. XD)

Scourge: 17

Bunnie: 18

Blaze: 16

Eggman: Let's make him 65

Miles: 15

Damnation: INFINATE

~There you have it, an all-star phenomenal cast. Will I actually use all these characters? You bet your sweet arse. LOL This story is gonna be my first really thought out contribute to FanFiction and is something that I've been feenin' to do for a long time. Now I will tell you now that even though it's much later in the story, there will be sex and violence. And not the normal missionary position and shooting guns during car chases bull shit. I mean hot, steamy, and downright mind blowing intercourse; plus gore that can really only be found in the Final Destination category. Yeah, I'm going all out on this one, and if I start to slack off slap the shit out of me somebody please! This fic is now officially rated M for Mature because of strong language, mature themes, nudity, mentions of rape, questionable humor, horrific mind images, and bloody gore. Please keep in mind that none of the sonic characters will die, but random people will. This will probably be the only story where I strongly advise that if you are under 16 please go to another story, but if you're brave be my guest. I'm only 14 okay here we go to the story finally! ~

* * *

Prologue

The scientific definition of a star is a burning ball of gas and dust hovering somewhere far off in the solar system. Most people would agree that stars are beautiful elements of the universe; something so powerful that it shines bright for all to see, even from trillions of miles away. Funny how when you think about it, nobody has actually seen a star up close or touched one for that matter. Sure people create hypothesizes as to what a star is and where it comes from, but have they ever come in contact with an actual star? The answer is no, and the definition of this force is wrong. Stars are not balls of gas and dust burning trillions of miles away in the solar system. Believe it or not, they are actually their own race. Yes that's right; those shining objects beyond the stratosphere are living breathing organisms with hearts, minds, and souls of their own. Right now you're probably thinking that I should get some medical help or something because I must be crazy if I think stars are people. Well before you criticize me or call 411 for the number of the closest mental hospital, ask yourself; have YOU ever seen a star up close? If you have then you is one of the luckiest people on Mobious. If not then shut up and listen because I have…and she has changed my life forever. No I am not speaking about someone metaphorically; my girlfriend and my two best friend's girlfriends fell from space and crash landed on Mobious. They are like a gift from heaven and life with them is amazing, they know so much about the vast universe yet so little about the little things. So naturally my friends and I teach them about the joys of life and about the inhabitants of Mobious. For a while, things were cool, but all good things must come to an end sooner or later, and unfortunately the worst demonic force in history came to Mobious because of those three stars. Though it's partially their fault for its coming, we don't blame them as they were sent here to protect us. So now we prepare for the fight of our lives against the force that is only known simply as…Damnation.

* * *

Yeah it was only the prologue for this chapter. sorry about that but hey the second chapter is gonna be here right quick! kk peace! :)

Oh yea...REVIEW!


	2. The Beginning

~Yo yo giggity yo! Second chapter is in the hizzouse! This one is Sonic's interpretation of what's going down. The first three chapters will be of people's povs so yea be prepared for that okie? Well with that said enjoy the cute animals!~

Disclaimer: ONE DAY I SHALL OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS! until then i shall eat a cookie and be satisfied *munch munch*

The Beginning 

Sonic's P.O.V

Our story starts here in the middle of a normal day spent with the guys. Five anthromorphic dudes hangin' out in the workshop that belongs to one. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the blue hedgehog in brown shorts and red/white shoes chillin on the wing of the plane that belongs to me and my little bro Tails. He's the two tailed fox over there wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans with red/white shoes, making some new invention. His real name is Miles Prower but he prefers Tails. No, he's not my biological brother but he's pretty damn close. Then we got the tough looking echidna wearing a black 2-pac hoodie, denim jeans, and red/green/yellow shoes. His name is Knuckles, courtesy of the spikes made of pure bone that are sticking out of his fists. Wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of those. Then we have good ole Shadow, he's the black hedgehog with red tipped quills wearing red b-ball shorts, rocket shoes, and leaning against the wall. He's really a fifty something year old experiment meant to be the ultimate life form, but to us he's just normal moody Shadz. Last but not least we have our blast from the future, Silver. He's the silver hedgehog wearing the black vest, blue jeans, and white converse. Silver has telekinesis which means he can manipulate things with his mind, and frankly is a cool guy to hang out with seeing as he usually has some story from the future to tell us.

Now today we had found ourselves listening to another one of Silver's wild stories when three of the biggest pains we didn't need, showed up in the workshop. My girlfriend Sally, Knuckles' girlfriend Julie-Su, and Tails' girlfriend Fiona. These three girls were hell on high heels and total whores. Several times they had tried to seduce all three of us into having sex with them, but unlike most guys we don't roll like that. Call us paranoid, gay, retards whatever you want, but hey at least we don't go around getting girls pregnant just because we wanted a quickie. And no we don't go masturbating either, when one of us gets an urge; we rent a porno and are satisfied. (Except for me, I just take a REALLY cold shower it seems to work pretty well actually.) A bit shallow, maybe but it beats girls coming up to you and claiming that you're their baby's daddy. Anyway back to the topic of our girlfriends, Sally is a brown squirrel/chipmunk with short red hair and a great body. Maybe that's why I agreed to be her boyfriend because I obviously wasn't thinking clearly. This girl only wears a blue vest and boots so everything and I mean EVERYTHING on her body is showing. Next we have Julie-Su, anyone who would meet her on the street would think wow what a nice girl, but once you get to know her… she is the spawn of Satan! This girl is a lot like Sally if not exactly like her; she even only wears a shirt that barely covers what should be covered. She's a dark pink echidna with an attitude that needs adjusting. Last we have the slutty fox in an all white battle suit that's snuggling up to my bro Tails. Her name is Fiona Fox and she is a biatch! I hate her plain and simple. Why are they our girlfriends? I honestly don't know, but I do know that we three want someone so much better. Oh well, they're here now might as well talk to them.

"Hey Sal, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound pleased to see her. She gave me a flirty smile and spoke.

"I just thought I'd come visit my favorite hedgehog in the whole world, and I wanted to invite all of you to my party tonight."

"You're having a party, why?"

"Oh it's just for couples only which means you're all invited! Won't that be fun Sonic?"

I laughed nervously because she was coming too close and managed a smile.

"Uh, yeah it sounds like a lot of fun, we'll definitely be there. Won't we fellas?"

The guys nodded their heads 'yes' but all gave me looks saying that if the opportunity came tonight, they were going to make tracks regardless if I was down for it or not. Sally seemed content though and was about to give me a kiss goodbye when suddenly a missile exploded outside and I heard the familiar cackle of Egghead. I had never been so happy to see that obese mad scientist in my life. I let out a sigh of relief as the girls screamed and ran to the back of the workshop. 'Those coward bitches.' I thought to myself.

"Sonic I demand that you give me all of your chaos emeralds now, or you will face my new machine the EGG STINGER!" Eggman laughed. Knuckles came up next to me.

"C'mon Sonic, let's take his fat ass down." He smirked and I nodded.

"Alright Eggman, where is this new machine?" I asked with my cocky attitude in check.

Eggman grinned and pressed a button on his floating spacecraft. Suddenly the ground started shaking and huge robot came running towards us at full speed. It looked like a wasp shaped two ton truck! We had to think fast before we were road kill so we split up and decided to take this thing down from different directions. I quickly spin dashed its head to slow it down and Shadow helped out with some chaos spears. Silver then used his telekinesis to lift the robot off the ground and slam it down on a boulder, it didn't stay down for long but it did cause considerable damage. I attacked again with a chain reaction of homing attacks, trying to find a weak spot in the armor. Knuckles was doing the same as he bombarded the metal contraption with punches. We decided to all attack at once and managed to keep it down for a while until we could come up with a plan. That's when I noticed that Tails wasn't with us and I began to look around, just as I was about to call him, the robot exploded out of nowhere. I heard Shadow cry out in pain as a piece of flying metal grazed his right arm.

"Aw shit! That hurt like hell!" he hissed. We started laughing at him because of him acting sort of like a baby for just one cut.

"Pussy," Knuckles teased.

"Fuck you!" Shadow replied which only made us laugh harder.

Suddenly Tails emerged from the pile of rubble with some goggles on to protect his eyes from the dust. He called down to us.

"Sorry Shadz, I didn't know the blast was gonna be that big, but look on the bright side; the robot is destroyed and I kept Eggman from getting our emeralds." He smiled. Shadow gave him a thumb up as my lil' bro floated down to our level.

We were just about to celebrate our victory when Sally and the whores came running to us. God, why must you let me get tackled by Sally on a daily basis? You get a kick out of it huh? Well after my little chat with the Lord, I had to go back to reality and face the girl I so desperately wanted to kick to the curb. And I had to endure her for the rest of the fuckin afternoon, but I didn't suffer alone so it all evens out I guess.

Later on around 6:30, Tails and I got ready to go to Sally's party which we fully intended to ditch later on. We wore our usual gear, nothing special, and waited for Knuckles to come over so we could take the plane to the rendezvous point. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and I sped to it thinking it must be Knux. Imagine my surprise when I find Blaze the Cat standing there with a smile. She's Silver's girlfriend and a real sweetheart but kind of short tempered, all and all her and I are pretty good friends. She came dressed in white skinny jeans and a dark purple T-shirt with the same shoes as always. I smiled and let her enter the house.

"Hey Blaze, what brings you here?" I asked being casual.

"Oh Silver told me to come over here at about 6:30 saying that there was some party he wanted to take me to. He said you guys were going, too, so I wouldn't feel awkward just showing up on your doorstep for no reason. I hope it's alright." She explained.

"No problem, Tails and I were just waiting for Knux to get here but I guess we'll just take everyone in the X-Tornado. There are enough seats anyway, c'mon let's watch some TV while we wait." I offered and she nodded then followed me to the living room.

We sat on the couch and turned on Family Guy, it was the episode where Stewy decided to try and kill the tooth fairy. About halfway into the episode, Tails came up from the garage/workshop and sat on the couch with us.

"Hey Blaze, when did you get here?" he greeted.

"Not too long ago, I'm just here because Silver said he'd come here to take me to the party."

"Okay, hey when is Knuckles gonna get here? I'm starving and Fiona told me there would be plenty of food to eat at the party so I don't want to eat now."

As if on q, the doorbell rang and I got up to get it yet again. This time it was Knuckles, accompanied by Silver, Shadow, and Mina. Mina's Shadow's girlfriend and a famous rock star, I mean that girl can sing! She came looking like her normal self in a black skirt, black tank top, and black/blue boots. I let them all in and led them to the living room.

"The rest of the people are finally here." I announced. Blaze and Tails both stood up.

"FINALLY!" Tails shouted. "I'm starving, c'mon let's go!" Everyone started laughing as we all followed my hungry little brother to the plane.

Remarkably we all seemed to fit in the plane and took off towards what was to be the most boring party of the century, I assure you.

I take back everything I said, this party is off the chain! Nothing but food, video games, and flat screen TVs as far as the eye can see. The only other thing I could ever ask for is a new girlfriend but perks like this make me want to keep the one I have. So I sat down with Sally and began to chillax in front of this theater sized screen while watching The Final Destination. That's not even out yet! I saw Tails head straight for the buffet from the corner of my eye; I chuckled to myself when I saw him down a whole tray of hot dogs in like two minutes. Poor guy must have really been hungry. Knuckles and Silver were going head to head on Guitar Hero: World Tour while Blaze and Mina battled it out on Dance Dance Revolution. Fiona was desperately trying to get Tails to stop eating and go with her somewhere, but the kid was having none of it. Shadow kept acing levels in Dead Space and Julie-Su was cheering Knuckles on. Suddenly a hand on my leg snapped me out of my thoughts; it was Sally of course trying to get my attention. I looked at her and saw a look I was all too familiar with, the look that says, 'I'm horny, let's go somewhere secluded and get freaky.' I call it the booty call look, and like many times before I replied with a simple and firm,

"No Sally."

"Oh come on Sonic let's just have some fun for once, besides don't you want me?"

"Not in particular, why can't you ever be satisfied with the fact that I would rather get to know you as a person instead of always trying to sex you up? You know most girls would kill for someone that would actually listen to their problems and daily accomplishments without wondering about when the next time he's gonna get some comes."

"Sonic I love that you respect me and all that stuff but I_ just want one night of passion with you. _So as a thank you for this party, will you please have sex with me?" she asked as calmly as she could, but I was through so I got up and left her trifling ass sitting there while she yelled for me to come back.

Apparently something had happened with Fiona and Julie-Su, too, because Tails and Knuckles began to follow me out, and they looked pissed. Shadow, Mina, Blaze, and Silver came, too, either it was because they didn't want to just stay there alone at the party or because we were their only ride home. I don't know and frankly don't care, that's it! Tomorrow I'm going to break up with Sally's horny ass; she can go fuck herself for all I care! The only thing I hate about tomorrow is that there's school and if I break up with her then, then it will cause a riot or something. Aw fuck it; her ass is going to get what it deserves. I just want to go home and get some sleep. As we were getting in the plane, Shadow came up to me.

"Hey Sonic what happened back there with you, Knuckles, and Tails? One minute you guys were cool and the next you're storming out the joint." He asked actually concerned for once. Usually he just taunts me when I have problems, maybe because it's not just me with the problem this time.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Shadz, right now I just want to go home and get some rest."

"Okay dude, but remember we're all here for you guys. Mina and I are gonna go see a movie instead of going back to Tails'."

"Kay, peace out man."

Shadow smiled back then grabbed Mina and Chaos Controlled out of there. I guess we weren't their only ride home after all.

"Silver and I are going to get going, too," Blaze spoke up. "We're gonna go see the new roller coasters at this cool new theme park in the future. So we'll see you guys later."

"Yeah and take it easy guys." Silver coached.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Tails smiled. "We'll be back to the same old sons of bitches we always are, by tomorrow I guarantee."

"Kay, see ya later homies!" Silver smiled then both he and Blaze were teleported back to the future.

I hopped in the plane with Knuckles and Tails and we took off. The ride home was mostly silent and kind of awkward but it gave us all a chance to think about what had happened to us at the party. As for me well it's really stupid but I saw a shooting star and said what the hell, nothing bad ever came from making a wish. Boy was I wrong. So I wished for someone that I could really relate to and actually care to be around. Someone who was amazing on the outside as well as the inside, and a girl that respects me for me, that meant that she wouldn't always be pressuring me to have sex with her 24/7. Plain and simple, I wished for someone I could truly love.

By the time I was done with my retarded wish making, Tails had dropped me off at home and was flying away to do the same for Knuckles. I walked up the steps of my house and entered with swiftness; I made it to my room, took off my shoes and socks, and hit the sack so fast it could make your head spin. I was heading for what I hoped would be a decent sleep.

I was rudely awoken at 3:44 am because of what sounded like a loud crash outside my house. Though I was tired as all hell, my hero instincts were telling me to go check out what was happening. So I put on my shoes and made it outside, I didn't see anything immediately wrong with the landscape and began to think that I had just dreamed it. That's when I saw the trees; they had been leveled as if something had just plowed right through them. So I followed the trail of decimated forestation until I came upon a large field of tall grass. There right in the middle of this grassland was a large smoking crater. Instantly I had thought that it was a meteor that had made the hole, but when I looked inside I was completely speechless. It wasn't a meteor but a…girl. I quickly ran over to her and checked if she was okay, not only was she okay but she was unscathed. There wasn't a scratch on her and she was beautiful. She was a pink hedgehog with short quills and two red ribbons covering the top and bottom of her beautiful body. Knowing I couldn't just leave her there, I picked her up and carried her all the way back to my house. I set her down on my bed and covered her up while watching her steady breathing. I reached out and put my hand on her face and discovered that her fur was so soft, and warmer than anything I had ever felt. Just as I was wondering where she came from and who she is, she began to come around. I waited patiently for her to open her eyes when finally they began to lift up slowly. The beautiful girl blinked a few times and yawned, then looked around at her new surroundings. I could tell she was a little scared to have woken up in a foreign place so I tried to talk to her without scaring her.

"Hey," I whispered slowly. She looked at me and I saw that her eyes were the most stunning jade color I had ever seen. I realized I was just staring at her so I quickly spoke again, a little louder this time. "My name is Sonic, what's yours?" I asked and extended my hand to her.

She looked at it and then instead of shaking it put it up flat against mine and smiled. The girl sat up a little more and looked directly at me; she reached out her other hand and studied my face. Kind of how blind people feel over everything. Her hand was very soft and it felt so good on my cheek. The girl then said something that I couldn't understand so I tried to ask her what her name was again.

"What is your name?" I asked slowly, the answer I got was kind of weird.

"Nima." She smiled. I couldn't figure out if that was her name or another one of her weird words.

"Your name is Nima?" she shook her head 'yes'.

"Tani mae casto Nima."

"What are you saying? Well if you can understand me, my name is Sonic."

"Sonic?"

"Yes that's it! So what's your name?"

"Sonic, tani mae casto Nima. Frista daie quno ti mesto."

I sighed.

"Well I guess you don't speak English, huh?" To my surprise she nodded her head 'yes'. Then in a shy voice she spoke to me.

"I can speak English quite well, I just didn't know if I could trust you, boy who goes by the name of Sonic."

"Oh don't worry, you can trust me. So is your name Nima or no?"

She giggled a bit.

"Nima is my name in my language, in English it is translated as Amy. What I was saying earlier was, 'My name is Amy. I come from the stars.'"

"Well then it's nice to meet you Amy and…wait, you say you come from where?"

"The stars of course." She stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Amy, I uh don't think it's possible for anyone to come from the stars, maybe you're a little mixed up." I reasoned but the girl shook her head, then she took my hand and got up.

"Come with me boy named Sonic, I will show you the stars."

I nodded and followed her as we ran outside, now logically I was thinking that this was a load of bull and the girl had obviously hit her head somewhere. But then she showed me something that made me forget all my doubts and believe anything she would have to say to me from then on. Amy told me to look at her and I did, almost immediately the ribbons covering her began to glow a bright white and so did her eyes. She began to hover in the air for a bit before shooting off into the night sky like a rocket! I had never seen something so amazing in my life, if I had to rate this on my 'Weird Shit Ometer'; the girl would be off the damn hook. She soared across the sky like an angel, leaving a white streak of well stardust as she did. Suddenly she came down and hovered in front of me and laughed.

"Tasani guran mer frantila." She giggled

"What? Forgive me but I don't speak star lingo." I joked, she smiled and landed softly. The glow then faded from her ribbons and eyes.

"I said, 'your face is priceless.' You must have a lot of questions, huh?"

"Oh yeah, lots but they will have to wait until tomorrow because I'm really tired and…aw fuck! I got school tomorrow, I guess I could take you with me but I'd have to find you some actual clothes."

"What is this school you speak of?"

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow Amy, but for now let's go back in the house so we can sleep."

"Okay." She replied and skipped all the way back inside.

I laughed silently as she seemed so energetic right now, though I was still a little skeptical about the whole star thing I managed to accept that she was indeed a very special hedgehogette. Now since I didn't exactly have a spare bedroom for Amy, I offered her my bed and I would sleep on the couch. She refused and said that I should sleep in my bed because it is my house, but I couldn't let her sleep on the couch. So I did the next best thing…I asked her to share the bed with me. Amy happily agreed and hopped right in, at that moment I silently thanked God for sending me a friggin miracle. (Hey she could have said no, right?) I got in next to her and got ready to fall asleep when suddenly I felt her crawl on top of me and sit.

"Uh Amy, what are you doing?" I asked nervously, she just smiled.

"If it's alright I wanted to lie on top of you because you're so warm and fuzzy, hehe."

"Okay sure, you can lay on top of me…goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight boy named Sonic and thank you."

"Sure thing."

I then felt Amy's arms wrap around me and felt her lay her head on my chest, I guess on impulse I put my arms around her and gently stroked her quills until we both fell into a deep sleep. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring but somehow it didn't matter as long as Amy was in it. I think God had finally sent me the special someone I'd been looking for.

* * *

~Oh goodie a long chapter. I like those. I hope you do too. I think after this the other two chapters get shorter and then the fourth one gets longer...I'm pathetic T.T

Gaara: No you're not. I think you're awesome.

SS96: Really?

Gaara: Yep *kisses her cheek*

SS96: *faints*

Gaara: *very small smile* Well its time for us to go to bed. See ya. *Takes SS96 home with him*

REVIEW AND YOU WILL RECIEVE A COOKIE!


	3. Stardust

~Yay! chapter 2! I'm so glad people like this! Thank you to...

SonAmyawesomness1

Cstan

Moo Cow Cookies

for reviewing! You guys made me so happy! *gives out cookies* ^_^ Please enjoy the next installment of Stars Aren't Blind!~

Disclaimer: Meh. Just know that I want them. :)

* * *

Stardust

Tails' P.O.V

My name is Miles Prower, but just call me Tails and right now I'm really pissed. All because of my idiot girlfriend, Fiona. God, I really hate her but I just can't seem to find it in me to break up with her, but her ass has got to go and soon because after tonight I just don't know how much more of her that I can take. I can't even believe that she had the nerve to do what she did tonight. You see, she Sally and Julie-Su had invited the guys and me to a party for couples, naturally we were planning to ditch the party but then Fiona told me there would be food and I was down for it. We all ended up going and even saw Blaze and Mina because they were Silver and Shadow's dates, good thing I had installed extra seats in the X-Tornado or we would have had a problem. Well we arrived at the designated place and were not expecting what came next, video games, flat screens, and food as far as the eye could see. But what I was really interested in was the vast amount of FOOD! I ran to that table like a bat out of hell and began to devour anything that I could find, I had no clue what my friends were doing all I knew was that I was getting mine. I'm pretty sure I must have downed a whole plate of hot dogs in like two seconds but all that didn't matter to me as long as my stomach was getting what it deserved. Just as I was about to go for some chips, Fiona came over and kept trying to get me to spend some time with her but truth was, I was too damn hungry to give a flying shit about what she wanted to do right now. Still she pulled at my arm desperately.

"C'mon Tails, let's go spend some one on one time with each other I got something really special that I want to show you." She pleaded.

At that statement I looked at her and saw that she really wanted to talk to me about something, so I gave her the benefit of the doubt and decide to follow her to wherever she wanted to take me. Fiona pulled me past everyone else and to a back room that I hadn't seen before; we went into this room called, 'The Red Light District' which sounded kind of funny to me. When Fiona opened the door I almost passed out from pure shock. It was like a mini stripper joint in there except without the strippers. I looked at my girlfriend strangely as she smiled at me.

"Fiona what is this place and why are we here?" I asked nervously, she just took my hand and led me into the room.

She took me inside and sat me down on a red couch, and then she came and sat down on my lap. I looked at her as she began to come closer and unzip her body suit, that's when I stood up while unintentionally causing her to fall on the floor.

"Fiona what the hell?" I yelled in pure shock.

"Tails c'mon let's just do it just this once it'll be fun and give us a chance to bond even closer."

She walked towards me and I backed away.

"Fiona I've told you before that I am not going to have sex with anyone until I'm married; besides I'm only fifteen! I'm too young to for this, and there's this little thing that I call chastity which I intend to keep intact until I do get married. If you want to get laid so bad then go find some other guy!"

"This is your stupid 'brother', Sonic's doing isn't it? If you hadn't told him about the first time I asked, he wouldn't have made that stupid promise with you and the rest of them! Ever since then you've always denied any intimacy, at first I thought you were just nervous but now I know that it's all stupid Sonic's fault!"

That's when I got mad and walked towards her; she backed up probably in fear of what I might do. I came closer to her face and whispered harshly.

"Now you listen to me Fiona, it wasn't Sonic's idea to stay virgin until I'm married it was mine. Second, you should follow my example before your slutty ass goes and catches HIV from something. Third, I don't EVER want to hear you dis ANY of my friends ever again or rest assured that I will kick your ass to the curb faster than you could say 'sex'. Goodbye Fiona."

I then left her there to do whatever she wanted to, I had to get out of there so I made a beeline to the plane. I was so pissed that I just barely noticed that Sonic and Knuckles were walking with me, and they both looked like they were ready to kick the ass of the next guy who looks at them. I don't know what happened but I did know that as long as they were heading for the plane, I was happy. When we got outside, I hopped in the plane and got ready to go immediately, we said goodbye to Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Mina because they were still going to spend the night out. So I ended up just taking Sonic and Knuckles home, the entire better though because that meant I could get home quicker and think. As soon as I dropped Sonic off in Green Hill Zone, I flew Knuckles all the way back up to Angel Island and landed. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize we had landed until I said something to him.

"Uh, hey Knux we're here you can go home now."

He looked up and shook his head maybe trying to clear some thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry Tails, thanks for the ride. I'll see you at school tomorrow, man."

"Kay, see ya later Knux, and take it easy."

He waved and walked off to either the M.E. shrine or his house, so I headed home in silence. When I landed the plane in the garage I suddenly didn't feel tired anymore, so I fixed a sandwich and headed down to the workshop. I decided to work on this new engine prototype for the plane and since it was only 12:45am I had plenty of time before I had to go to sleep so I could get up for school in the morning.

It had been about three hours since I had started upgrading my prototype and I had fallen asleep at the workbench yet again. I probably would have stayed that way if it hadn't been for a sudden loud noise outside of my workshop. The sound was loud and high pitched, kind of like how a plane sounds before it crashes. I had to cover my ears because it seemed that whatever it was began passing over the workshop and became unbearably loud. In a few seconds the sound died down and was replaced with a mind bending crash, then…silence. Without even realizing it, I seemed to have found myself huddled under my work desk and immediately flushed in embarrassment.

"It's a good thing none of the guys were here to see this," I mumbled to myself and emerged from my hiding spot. "Well I guess I better go see just what that was."

I then exited my garage and headed in the direction that I had heard the noise crash, a million thoughts were racing through my mind as to what could have landed in the Mystic Ruins that night. Maybe it was a ship, plane, meteor, or something even more amazing; little did I know that it was the latter. I had to search for a while before I could actually find the spot where the crash had happened, I suspected whatever it was should have been pretty big because it made a pretty huge crater. Making sure I didn't slip and fall, I carefully made my way to the center of the charred land. Before I went any further however, I bent down to examine the temperature of the dirt and was shocked to discover that it was freezing cold. Ironically so cold that it was hot. With even more questions forming in my head I finally reached the smoking center and fanned away some smoke to get a better look. My breath caught in my throat when I discovered a girl lying there on the ground; somehow I couldn't find it in myself to move and just stood there in utter amazement/shock. Finally I found movement in my legs and rushed forward towards the girl. I knelt down beside her and checked for injuries, I was amazed to discover that she had none and was even breathing fine. This girl looked so beautiful and young that I couldn't help but pick her up into my arms and fly us home as fast as I could. I just hoped that if someone happened to come along, that they would see that crater and not accidentally fall into it.

As soon as I got home with the girl I immediately went and set her on the couch then went to get some water in case she woke up and wanted something to drink. Then I quickly zoomed back into the living room and sat in a chair facing the couch, as I waited for her to awake I got to take in her features. She was a rabbit with light brown fur and hair with dark brown bangs, her ears were long and floppy with dark brown tips, also she had a silky blue ribbon wrapping all the way down her body in a spiral that stopped where her legs began, and lastly she had a little white puff of fur for a tail. In my eyes she was nothing short of perfect in every way, but I didn't even know her yet. Well before I could do too much more thinking on the subject I heard her mumble something and she began to open her eyes slowly. She sat up and yawned as if she'd been asleep for a long time, then she looked at me and froze. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and I loved every minute of it. Her eyes were so beautiful, they were an amazing shade of brown that made you think of the tastiest chocolate you've ever had. Finally I had the decency to break the silence and speak to her.

"Hello, my name is Tails. Do you have a name?" I asked quietly and was taken back when she got up and stood right in front of me.

She leaned forward to the point where our noses were touching and stared intently at me, and then she spoke in a language unknown to me.

"Nosani tuya defret seyuni, hetra namh tani mae casto, Sayama." She then pulled me up out of the chair and hugged me like she had known me her whole life. "Wucanto enaves iste kinto megatchi Tails! Kavano, kavano zemala ki!"

Needless to say, I was totally lost on what she was saying to me so I carefully pushed her away and watched her look at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry but I have no clue what you just said to me; can you speak English?" I asked and was baffled at the answer I received.

"Can I trust you?" she asked timidly.

"Of course you can, don't worry you're safe here." She nodded and continued.

"What I said earlier when I hugged you was, 'You are so soft, but anyway my name is, Cream.' Then I said, 'You rescued me boy named Tails! Thank you, Thank you very much!' Sorry if I did not speak your language right away, but I had to know if I could trust you. I couldn't just reveal who I was to anyone; you could have been evil or something." I chuckled.

"You are a very smart rabbit, Cream."

"Thank you and if there's any way that I can repay you for your kindness, then just name it I am in your debt."

"You're welcome and the only thing that I would really like to know is how you ended up in the middle of that crater in the forest, and where you came from."

"If you would please follow me then I will do better than tell you, I will show you boy named Tails."

I nodded my head and she grabbed my hand then ran outside into the forest, surprisingly after what she's probably been through she still had a lot of energy to run. While we were running the same path I took to get to the crash site, she called back to me.

"Um, boy named Tails did you happen to see a small chao when you found me?"

"No, you were the only thing I saw of course it was a bit smoky so I can't be sure, and what's a chao?"

"Don't worry, I'll show you when I find him."

I just nodded and kept running, figuring that whatever a chao was I would soon find out anyway. We arrived at the crater and carefully made our way to the center, Cream then let go of my hand and walked forward a few more steps before calling.

"Teyano! Teyano semana dela friteya?"

Suddenly there was a faint sound that I had never heard before, and a small blue streak whizzed by me and landed in Cream's arms. All of a sudden there was a loud shout that emitted from Cream's arms as well.

"Chao! Chao!" it cried and I walked forward to see what it was.

Cream turned around to face me and revealed this small blue creature with a bright red bow around its neck. It had a little yellow ball floating over its head and had nubs for hands and feet, its body was circular and the head was shaped like a big raindrop. The creature also had these big blue eyes and small pink wings. I guess it was pretty cute, I poked it and it laughed. Cream smiled at me and giggled.

"Boy named Tails, this is Teyano, or in your language it is translated as Cheese. He's my very best friend and we have traveled all over the stars together!"

"Hold on, did you say all over the stars?"

"Yes that is what I had wanted to show you, I come from the stars and I wanted to show you how I got here. Please hold Cheese for me while I demonstrate." She explained. I nodded and she handed the chao to me.

Cream then backed up a few feet and closed her eyes, the blue ribbon around her began to glow a bright white and when she opened her eyes, they were beautiful shining silver. Then she began to descend off the ground and float around me for a second, I watched her in awe as the chao in my arms laughed in pure delight. Cream then stopped in front of me and held out her hand.

"Will you fly with me?" she asked.

"Of coutrse." I responded instantly.

I let go of Cheese and watched as he floated beside Cream then began to spin my tails and hover for a minute. Cream held my hand tightly and we both began to sore through the air; I don't know if it was the magic of being with her or an adrenaline rush but I had no clue that I could fly so fast. The feeling of rushing across the sky like a shooting star is probably the closest I'll ever get to the feeling Sonic gets when he breaks the sound barrier. Both ways it was spectacular and having what could be a living breathing star fly right next to me was making it even better. Somehow right then and there I knew that Cream was the one for me, she was just so magical and down to earth, (no pun intended.) Cheese flew ahead of us and began to do all kinds of tricks and feats. Cream then looked at me and smiled, somehow I knew what she was thinking and we both began to follow the small chao's lead. We did loop-de-loops and zig zags, circles and spirals, that's when I noticed that we were going so fast that we both left different color streaks in the sky. Her's was, believe it or not, stardust and mine was a golden yellow. Then we did, now don't call me a sissy for this but, the best trick out of them all. We flew down and split up then flew backwards and came together near the ground, creating one gigantic golden and stardust colored heart. Cheese went flying through it and made the dust scatter into the air creating a beautiful aura of sparkles. Cream giggled in happiness and I smiled at how joyous she seemed; we landed and she twirled around in complete bliss, the white fading from her eyes and ribbon. Cheese came down and landed on my head then chaoed at me, I held him and pet his head as I watched the strange little ball become a heart. Cream came over to us and Cheese flew on to her head, she smiled and gave the chao a hug. Then she came to me and gave me one as well, I hugged back and felt very content. Back then however, I had no clue that someone was watching us from the woods and was becoming increasingly angry by the minute. Cream and I released each other and I gazed into her eyes with what you could only call a love struck look. The next thing that happened took me completely off guard and made me blush furiously. The young rabbit I had already grown so attached to reached up and kissed me softly on the cheek and hugged me tight. Alright people don't start thinking I'm a cheater or something after this because I had fully intended to break up with Fiona tomorrow at school so no biggie. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that her eyes met mine, then without any hesitation I plainly kissed her. I could hear Cheese flying around us chaoing in delight over the next minute and a half. (Not that I was counting or anything. ) We pulled apart and looked at each other, out of breath and blushing madly. Cream then smiled and spoke to me in her other language.

"Meseso hana ethen justino." She whispered.

"Que passé?" I asked barely comprehending what I was saying.

"I said, 'You're a great kisser.' Boy named Tails you have been very nice to me and I thank you for that. I don't exactly know what this feeling is that I have for you but I'm sure that you can help me find out some time; yes?"

"Sure, you're welcome, and you can just call me Tails."

"Okay…Tails."

I smiled at her and then looked around thinking I had heard something move in the bushes, Cream caught on and looked around, too.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"I thought I heard something but I guess not. C'mon let's go back to my house I have to go to bed because there's school tomorrow."

"What is school?" I stopped.

"You don't know what a school is?"

"No."

"Oh, well I guess I can take you with me tomorrow and show you, but first I'll need to find you some clothes. Aw what the hell, I'll do that tomorrow, too."

"So you will take Cheese and I to this place called school and give us these things called clothes? Oh Tails you are absolutely amazing!"

"Heh, heh, thanks though I've never met someone who was excited about going to school before. C'mon I'll race you to my house."

And off we went back through the forest towards my house. We got there and called it a tie as we entered through the workshop. I led Cream and Cheese up into the house and to the living room. I asked them if they wanted anything to eat, but they declined with a polite 'no thank you' at least that's what I think Cheese might have said. So I led them to the spare bedroom that I usually let Sonic use when he decides to crash at my place, usually after a long night of partying with all of us. Cheese immediately flew over to a pillow and fell asleep; Cream went and sat down next to him.

"Will this be okay for you guys, I mean I know it's not much but I hope it'll do."

"Don't worry Tails, its perfect. Thank you."

"No problem, goodnight Cream and sleep well."

"Goodnight Tails."

I smiled and left the room with a huge grin on my face, but once I made it to my room it seemed that all of my actions that day had caught up with me and I felt tired as all hell. So I took off my shoes and socks then slipped into my pajamas which were just simple boxers. I then climbed into bed and fell asleep very quickly.

I was awakened abruptly for the second time that night and looked at the clock, 6:15am it read so I would have to get up for school soon. I groaned and looked over the side of the bed at what had disturbed my slumber. All of my anger faded away when I saw Cream sitting on the side of my bed and hugging my two tails to her like they were a teddy bear. I guess she heard me move because she looked up at me with a scared expression and I couldn't figure out why. Immediately she let go and stood up to face me.

"I'm so sorry Tails I didn't mean to wake you; I just couldn't sleep in the cold room and remembered that you were nice and warm. So I came in here to ask you if I could stay with you but you were asleep so I hugged your tails. I didn't mean to wake you up, please don't hate me." She pleaded.

I smiled and motioned for her to come give me a hug, she did and I set her in my lap.

"Cream I don't hate you, if you want to stay in here with me then you're more than welcome to. Don't worry, I'm not going to get mad at something little like you wanting to be warm at night so c'mon and get under the covers."

"Thank you Tails."

"Hey, no problem. Any time you need something then just ask me, don't be afraid to speak your mind."

She nodded and climbed into my bed; I lay down next to her and pulled her close to me for warmth. All of a sudden, a tired Cheese came floating into my room and perched himself on top of my head where he went back to sleep. I chuckled to myself.

"Goodnight to you, too, Cheese." I whispered.

I felt as Cream snuggled in my fur and fell asleep in my arms, I then began to doze off and soon found myself in a light state of dreaming. Ironically, the dream was like a memory of what Cream and I had done earlier that night. I guess that she is my very much wanted, dream girl.

* * *

~Hmm do these guys sound idk a lil desperate to you? Uh anyway I hope this chapter is to your liking! Yes I know its shorter BUT it will get better I promise! Alright you know the drill. You review and I give cookies. Thank you! :D~


	4. My Very Own Bat Girl

~Oh yea! Chapter 4! Since it was done I just wanted to update it fast so I hope you enjoy it. It's about our favorite grumpy echidna lol

(And on a side note, I actually really like Julie-Sue its just I couldn't put anyone else with Knuckles soooo yea. Gomenasai Julie-Sue fans!)

Well, for all you KnuxRouge fans...ENJOY! ~

And to Moo Cow Cookies: You're so kind! This chapter is for you! *hands out complementary cookies*

Disclaimer: I own the story but not the characters T.T

* * *

My Very Own Bat Girl

Knuckles' P.O.V

Okay, I know that lots of people think that I'm just another all brawns no brains guy, but that's not the case! Sure sometimes I may not be the brightest in the bunch but that really doesn't matter…right? Well in any case, I'm Knuckles and if you tell anyone about what I reveal to you, I will hunt you down and…and…I'll think of something. I guess the nightmare of a day started when Julie-Su and her friends showed up at Tails' garage when all the guys and I were chillin. They invited us to a big party for couples and reluctantly, I accepted. I guess even though Julie-Su can be a real pain in the ass, there's really no reason to hurt her feelings so I decided to go to the party. Luckily, everyone else agreed to go as well, but I have to admit that I gave Sonic a look saying that if even the tiniest thing were to go wrong that night I was out. Then Julie-Su started talking to me about stuff that I really wasn't ready for like marriage and children, and just when I was about to give her a piece of my mind Eggman just happened to show up which I was actually glad about. We easily fought him off and got to keep our chaos emeralds, thanks to Tails mostly. I still don't know how he managed to disassemble that robot so quickly, it almost seemed too easy but then again I could just be stressing about this too much as usual. So I went home thinking maybe tonight won't be so bad. After all, the guys will be there to back me up if the time comes so no biggie right?

Anyway I showed up late to Tails' place only because the Master Emerald kept flashing ominously. After a while it stopped and didn't start again so I figured that whatever it was trippin about was gone. I couldn't help but laugh at Tails' starving face when I arrived. I t seemed that everyone was wanting to hurry up and get to the all you can eat buffet at Sally's party. So we all hopped into Tails' plane and took off towards wherever that dump was at.

Okay, so maybe I was wrong about the whole dump thing. This place was actually pretty nice in a matter of speaking, but I didn't waste, too, much time on sightseeing. My main goal was to beat Silver at Guitar Hero because he had been bragging about how he could beat me with Midori while he played easy and I played expert. I took him up on his offer, only we both had to play expert…..I wiped the floor with his ass. I heard Julie-Sue cheering me on and for a split second I actually appreciated her presence, but she killed it two minutes later when she tried to get me drunk enough to….well you get the picture. I cursed that bitch out so fast she didn't even know what hit her. You see, after my little victory, Julie-sue decided to give me a martini as a reward. After the first one, which had virtually no effect, she kept giving me round after round of drinks. Each time she made it look like she had taken a drink, but what she was really doing was pouring it out secretly, in what I found out later, was a trashcan under her seat. Unfortunately for her she didn't know that I have to consume a whole lot of alcohol before I even begin to get tipsy. She figured that after the fifteenth drink, I was pretty much stoned, but it was all an act. You see I'm smarter than people give me credit for being. That's when she made a move to jump my bones; she quickly mounted my lap and began rubbing the bulge in my pants. Hey what can I say? I can control my mind but my body has a mind of its own…and c'mon if I didn't get even a little aroused I would have to have been gay. But anyways, as soon as Julie made her move, I pushed her off my lap and started walking away. Of course she followed me, but I was well prepared for that.

"Knuckles what the hell, why are you leaving, what is your FUCKIN PROBLEM?" she screamed. I turned around and looked her square in the face then spoke in my most serious tone.

"You are my problem bitch and I don't ever want to see your skank ass again, so fuck off. We're through!" Her mouth stood agape as I resumed walking but before I got too far away she said something to me that really got under my skin.

"You bastard, you'll never be anything in this world. Nothing but a gullible fuck who follows in the shadow of that blue retard. You're worthless, Knuckles, absolutely worthless; you'll never amount to anything while you sit on that floating rock all day alone. That's the way you'll be forever…alone." I tried my best to ignore her as I flipped her off and kept walking. I punched a wall and saw a huge crack form in it before I resumed my walk towards the plane. I had planned to just go and wait by the plane until everyone was ready to go but shit I saw Sonic and Tails accompanied by everyone else coming my way so, inwardly, I jumped and kept moving. I don't care where we were going; I just wanted to get the hell out of there. Oh but there would be hell to pay at school tomorrow when news got out that I had dumped Julie-Sue on her ass, but I would deal with that tomorrow.

Everyone said their goodbyes and all the rest of that farewell crap that people do and we jetted out of there. The whole ride home I was thinking about what Julie had said to me, I was so into it that I hadn't heard Tails say that we had landed on Angel Island. I hopped out the plane quickly and made way to the Master Emerald shrine. The gem which I swore to protect shone, what looked like, brighter than usual but maybe that was just me. It kind of reminded me of the star that I would talk to and make wishes upon when I was little. It sounds silly but it helped me get through my sort of lonely childhood. I smiled and went over to the small house I had built next to the shrine, and then I got into my pajamas and crashed on my bed. I was asleep within the next minute.

Sometime around 3:46 the Master Emerald began glowing incredibly bright and I ran outside to see why. When I got there I saw something bright coming towards Angel Island fast. Knowing I had to protect the Master Emerald at all costs I stood in front of the shrine and braced for the impact….it never came. Without realizing I had closed them, I opened my eyes and could not believe the sight before me. Floating in mid-air right in front of me was a glowing bat girl, her glowing silver eyes stunned me as we continued staring at each other. She slowly descended to the ground in front of me and the glow faded from her eyes and a long purple ribbon that wrapped around her chest, made a straight line down the front of her body, and wrapped around her bottom end….let's just say it covered the bottom of her. Her aqua eyes looked into my violet ones; she seemed so familiar as if I had known her for years but from where? I finally spoke to her after I realized that we had been staring at each other for longer than thought polite.

"Who are you?" I asked in wonder of her beauty.

"Annalisa, Annalisa deme Cristanto; enema dantana Knuckles frasco nee?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. She spoke in what the ancient echidnas called, Language of the Star People. I had to learn how to speak it when growing up but never thought it would be useful until now. However, since it had been so long ago it was all I could do to understand what she was saying which was, 'Rouge, Rouge the Bat; you are Knuckles aren't you?'

"Yes I am Knuckles, how do you know my name?" She smiled and surprisingly began talking in English.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't recognize me, Knux. After all, it's been a long while since you've talked to me." I was confused, very confused.

"I'm sorry but I think I would remember talking to you, I've never seen you before in my life."

"Of course you've never seen me; I was too far away for that so all you saw was my essence light. I am the star that you used to converse with when you were little, honey. You told me all of your secrets and dreams hopes and fears, and even though you couldn't hear me I told you my secrets. Now I am here with my companions to warn you of a great tragedy that will soon befall your planet. Somewhere on this planet, my counterparts have crash landed and tomorrow we must search for each other and bring together the Universal Heroes that are to save all the multiverses. You, Knuckles, are one of them." As I let all of this sink in, Rouge placed her hand on my shoulder. I guess she sensed my hesitation because she gave me a comforting smile and spoke. "Do not fear, Knuckie, I have been sent here to personally guide you on your journey, and you will have the aid of your fellow heroes as well. Tomorrow I shall help you find them and your journey shall begin, but first….do you have like someplace where I can crash because flying 43 trillion miles across the solar system made me tired as hell." I laughed harder than I ever had in my life when she said that, partially because I was literally talking to my childhood star and partially because she went from so formal to, well, ghetto. Anyway, I led her to my home and, before I could protest, Rouge hopped in my bed and fell fast asleep. I just shrugged figuring that I wouldn't be able to move her anyway, and got in next to her. She rolled over to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck then nuzzled her face in my chest, which I had to admit made me blush. But I decided to go with the flow and wrap my arms around her waist. I whispered a 'goodnight' to her and slowly fell into a deep dream-filled sleep.

An Hour Later

I was sleeping peacefully until something rather hard connected harshly with my groin area.

"Aw FUCK!" I shouted and fell off my bed. The pain was…excruciating. I wanted so bad to kill the person responsible…until I found out it was Rouge that is. I saw her squirming around in the bed mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmm, no bitch. You can't have my doughnut!" I ducked just as her leg almost sidelined my head. After witnessing that I felt that it would be safer if I just slept on the floor. So I grabbed my pillow and made myself comfortable. I did know one thing, she sure as hell wasn't sleeping in my bed another night.

* * *

~Teehee I kinda gave you guys a funny ending. Well at least it was funny to me lol Tell me if you liked it. Eh I'm depressed this chapter was so short though. Waaaahhhhh! Gaara why can't I do things right?

Gaara: I liked it though. And you do things fine.

SS96: No I'm a failure! T.T

Gaara: *kisses her on the cheek* You will never be a failure. Now c'mon I'll help you with the next chapter.

SS96: *in a daze* Ok cutie

Gaara: *small smile* you're adorable you know that?

SS96: *gasp and major blush* R-REALLY?

Gaara: *nods* Review for cookies.


	5. School And An Apocolypse

~Waaahhhhhh! I'm sorry I had almost no ideas for the Knuckles chapter, but FEAR NOT! I will avenge him in this chapter while also making this extremely long! Ok Gaara I'm ready!

Gaara: Go for it.

SS96: YEAH! ~

Disclaimer: I don't own them Okie do key?

* * *

School and an Apocalypse

The sun began to rise outside of Sonic's house as his alarm went off saying it was 7:45. He groggily shut it off and sat up on his bed, and then he noticed that something was missing. He felt the space next to him only to find it empty but still warm.

"Amy?" he called and got off his bed to go to the bathroom. He heard her answer from the living room where she sat on the couch staring out the window at the scenery. Amy turned and smiled at him then stood up and bowed.

"Good morning boy named Sonic. I hope that you slept well." Sonic cocked an eyebrow and started to ask a smart question but decided against it. Instead he simply smiled and nodded 'yes'. Amy jumped and ran to him, embracing him in a soft hug, the blue hedgie blushed.

"So Amy, you ready to see where I go to school today?" Sonic asked trying to change the subject. Amy beamed at him and nodded.

"Oh yes boy named Sonic! I'm very excited to go see this thing you call 'school', it sounds very interesting."

"Haha, boy are you in for a surprise, and how about you just call me 'Sonic' okay?"

"Alright Sonic." Amy replied with a wide smile, her eyes scanning his features and loving every minute of it. Sonic noticed her staring and decided to change the subject.

"So Amy, how about we find you some clothes to wear; you're going to be staying here on this planet for a while aren't you?" he asked skeptically in fear that she might say no and be on her way.

"I will be here as long as you need me to be, boy-uh Sonic. I will only leave when my mission here is complete which won't be for a while." She smiled.

"So what is your mission then; other world creature probing?" Sonic laughed and began walking toward his bathroom to begin washing up since school was going to begin in an hour. Amy smiled and followed him, stopping at the entrance to the bathroom.

"Heh, no my mission is to find one of the Universal Heroes and train him for a very important battle in which he will have the aid of two more fellow heroes. Matter of fact, I'm not the only one who crash landed here. My best friends and fellow star warriors were all sent here to each find one hero. I can feel that they are both very near but I figure it will take a while to find them both."

"Whoa, sounds like you have a lot of searching and tracking down to do. Do you even know what the guy you're looking for looks like? Oh and I got to take a shower so if you could stand outside I'd appreciate it."

Amy did so and stepped back allowing Sonic to close the door. She could hear him turn on the water and step inside the shower. After a few minutes, Sonic yelled through the door that he could hear her and to please answer his question. The pink hedgehogette nodded even though he could not see her and proceeded to answer.

"I already know what he looks like; I've watched him grow up since it was my job to watch out for him until the time came for me to meet him someday."

"Okay so who is he? Maybe I can help you find him," the cobalt hedgie yelled from the shower. He turned the water off and stepped out ready to grab a towel when Amy came bursting through the door.

"It's you, silly!" she laughed and hugged him. Sonic screamed and jumped back, grabbing a towel and covering his privates. Amy giggled but other than his jumpy behavior she didn't notice anything strange. Sonic looked at her and blushed a bright red then spoke slowly to her.

"Amy, I know you probably mean well but I'm going to tell you this only once…get out of the bathroom please!" Amy laughed and exited the room, proceeding to the living room where she began to stare out the window once more.

Ten minutes later Sonic came into his living room with a smile on his face and some clothing in his hands. Amy looked at him questioningly, wondering why he was so happy all of a sudden.

"Okay Amy, put these on and we'll be off to school." He handed her the clothes and she began to put them on. When she was done, Amy looked as though she was a little girl in her father's clothes. Sonic had given her a black Rammstein (A/N I love that band XD) shirt that was way too big and came to her knees, and shorts that were way too baggy and wouldn't have stayed on her if it weren't for a belt holding them up. Amy looked at Sonic questioningly while trying to somehow tighten the belt past where the holes stopped.

"Umm is this how all of your kind dresses, Sonic? It's very unusual, not to mention kind of sloppy no offense." Sonic laughed to himself for a minute then smiled at the very confused hedgehogette standing before him.

"No, not everyone dresses like this but I'm bigger than you and so are my clothes so naturally they're going to be baggy, but after school today I promise that I'll take you out to buy some clothes. Cool?"

"Cool," she smiled and followed Sonic to the door.

"Tails wake up! Wake up it's time for that thing called school even this magical time device says so!" Cream yelled while jumping on Tails' bed and pointing to the alarm clock that was going off in his ear. Tails laughed at Cream's innocence. Cheese floated above them chaoing rapidly as if he where his own alarm clock.

"Haha okay you two I'm up! I'm up!" the young kitsune laughed and began to drag himself out of bed. He was still pretty tired from staying up so late last night. Cream however, was as hyper as could be and couldn't wait to get a move on. She had never seen a school before and really wanted to know what it was. Tails smiled and looked at the clock. He did a double take and suddenly jumped out of bed. "No! I'm going to be late, and I still have to find you some clothes!" Tails ran rapidly towards his closet and began to rummage through it to find some decent fitting clothes. He settled on a pair of shorts that were, too, small for him and an old 4th of July shirt from last year. Quickly he thrust them at Cream and then bolted out the door to take a quick shower. "Yo, Cream, put those on and I'll be right back ok?" he called as he shut the door.

"Okay!" she called back and then looked down at the strange garments that were thrust upon her. "Where do you think these go, Cheese?" she asked, holding up the shorts for the small chao to see. Cheese tilted his head to the side as a question mark formed on top of his head. "I don't know either," Cream smiled sadly, but then perked up as she got an idea. "I'll just go ask Tails." She said and ran down the hallway towards where she last saw him.

Tails was just exiting the shower and brushing him teeth when Cream came bursting into the room, making him drop his toothbrush from shock. The young rabbit didn't even notice and proceeded to ask him her question.

"Tails where do these go?" she asked holding up the shorts. Tails blushed four shades of red before answering.

"U-uh well you put them on your legs, Cream. J-just step into them a-and pull them up." He stuttered, managing to keep himself in control. Cream looked at the shorts and dropped them on the bathroom floor which puzzled Tails. She then stepped into the two holes that were for the legs, and pulled the shorts up gently. She stopped when she got as high as they would go and let go, but they dropped right back to the ground.

"Tails, I don't think they're working right." She said sadly which made Tails laugh a bit. Blushing, he went up to her and pulled them back up while zipping and buttoning them. Cream was delighted when they didn't fall back down and figured out how to keep them up from now on. "Thank you, Tails! You're so smart, I thought these things were defective or something." Tails laughed at her innocence.

"Haha, no problem, Cream. Do they fit okay?"

"Well, they're kind of loose but I don't mind." She smiled.

"Good well c'mon we'll finish getting you dressed, then I can get dressed, we'll eat, and then be off to school." The kitsune explained. Cream jumped up and down happily and zoomed back in the room. Tails could hear her excitedly telling Cheese that soon they would all be off to school.

"Knuckles, Knuckles," Rouge called softly while shaking him on the floor. 'Honestly, why the heck would he be on the floor? Ugh I need him to hurry and wake up! This beeping device is killing me with its high-pitched noise!' she thought and kicked him in his side. Knuckles groaned a rolled onto his back to see what kicked him for the second time in two hours.

Rouge stood above him clad in _his_ clothing as if they were _hers_, and sporting a very pissed of facial expression. Just as Knuckles was about to curse her out, the bat spoke, or more accurately put, yelled at him.

"Knuckles make this God-forsaken device be quiet, now! I can't sleep with this annoying high-pitched racket!" she fumed. Knuckles stood up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Make me." He demanded. Rouge stared at him with a bewildered look before regaining her composure and smirking. Poor Knuckles wasn't thinking clearly. Meeting a 'star', getting kicked in the nuts in the middle of the night, waking up to a girl you just met wearing your clothes, and acting like she owns the place can and will do that to you. So naturally, he wasn't prepared to be kicked across the room into a wall by a very pissed Rouge. Rouge the Bat is NOT a morning person.

Knuckles got up and seethed with anger. 'Fuck her being a girl.' he thought and charged at her, swinging his fist back into position for an attack.

"You're gonna pay for that Bat Girl!" he yelled a launched a punch which Rouge quickly dodged and enabled Knuckles to make a gaping hole in the floor.

Rouge spread her wings, causing two holes to be ripped into the back of _Knuckles'_ shirt, and flew out the window taunting the poor echidna.

"You're going to have to be faster than that, lame-brain!" She shouted and circled the sky, waiting for Knuckles to emerge from his house. To her surprise, not only did he emerge from his house, he was running away. "Hey, get back here you coward!" she yelled and flew after him. Knuckles stopped and turned around before socking her in the face. Rouge fell to the ground in confusion. 'I can't believe I let him trick me so easily! Ugh, I'm SUCH an IDIOT!' Rouge was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Knuckles extend his hand to her. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her up.

"Now we're even," he said and turned to keep running. "I don't have time to fight right now you wasted all my time and now I'm gonna be late to school!" he yelled disappearing from sight. Rouge stood there a minute, confused before abruptly spreading her wings and taking off after him at top speed.

"Wait a minute, you bastard! You are not leaving me here, I'm coming with you!" she called as she caught up to him.

"Like hell you are! You're not gonna do anything but cause me trouble at school, and I'm already on notice. One more slip up and I get 3 months of detention!" he yelled and tried to fun faster in order to lose her. Rouge was having none of it and increased speed.

"What the hell is all this 'school' and 'detention' crap? Where are you going so fast and why can't I come with you?" Knuckles growled at her persistence as he noticed he was already half way to his high school, Independent High.

"You can't come because you're frustrating! Also, you're not a student so you won't be able to follow me anyway! Now bug-off!" he yelled, hoping it would get her to go away. It didn't.

"Hell no," she smiled mischievously. "Obviously this place you're going to is of importance to you so I'll tag along to make your life there a living hell, heh heh."

"What the fuck? I thought you were here to help me save the universe or some shit? I also thought you were a sophisticated person! You talked so formally last night!"

"Yeah well that was before your annoying little device woke me up in the middle of my beauty rest!" she smiled and flew ahead of him knowing that he couldn't stop her now. Knuckles, knowing the same thing since he could see his school in the distance and knowing Rouge must have figured out that's where he was headed, could only brood as he kept running. 'That damn alarm clock! When I get home I am gonna KICK. ITS. ASS!' he screamed in his head.

"Rouge! You'd better not get me in trouble today, damnit!" he yelled and ran after the bat in hot pursuit. Rouge secretly smiled to herself.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, what is it like at this school place?" Amy asked shyly. Sonic thought for a minute before responding with a smile.

"Well, it's a place where you learn all kinds of new things and you make friends, play sports, go to dances, stuff like that. It's not all that special, but I guess it can be pretty fun. Why do you ask?"

"No reason I just wanted to know about what kind of place I'm going to. It does sound fun, now that I know more about it and-," Amy stopped abruptly and stood perfectly still on the sidewalk. Needless to say, this was freaking Sonic out immensely.

"Amy? Amy are you okay? Say something to me, woman!" he said while waving a hand in front of her face, desperately trying to get her attention. Sonic stopped when her eyes began to glow the same bright white color they did on the night he found her. Then out of nowhere, Amy took off running down the sidewalk. "Amy!" the cobalt hedgehog called and ran after her. He noticed immediately that Amy was certainly faster than most girls. A LOT faster than most girls, if not all. He had to kick his running into second gear to keep up with her. That meant that they were both pushing roughly 100mph. "Amy! Amy slow down and talk to me, got damnit!" he yelled and was about to grab her, but she darted into the street and was headed towards oncoming traffic. Amy and a truck were about to experience a full-on collision. "AMY!"

(A/N Teehee a mini cliffy lol)

"Alright Cream you remember what I told you about Cheese, right?"

"Yep, you said that when we get to school, I need to put Cheese in you backpack thingy and only let him come out during breaks."

"Right, but I'm kind of worried about him being stuffed into my backpack for a whole day. Is he really going to be okay?" Tails asked, worried for the little chao's safety and breathing conditions.

"Sure, Cheese will be fine. He'll most likely take a nap which he does often." The rabbit smiled.

"Oh, well that's good. Um, Cream I have a question about why you came to Mobious." Tails said, suddenly serious for the moment. Cream sensing this, allowed her smile to fade for a minute. Tails wasn't particularly happy with this because looking serious or worried didn't suit her. She was more of a happy sugar addict type to him, but that's beside the point.

"Sure, ask me anything." She said plainly. Tails scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, you seem to be a really nice and special girl, but I can't shake the feeling that you came here for something important. Also, the fact that you got attached to me so quickly leaves me to believe that maybe whatever you're here for has something to do with me. (A/N Look who's talking! Coming from the fox who didn't hesitate to pull her in for a second kiss. Talk about quick attachments. Lol) So, I just wanted to know why you came to this planet and are we in any sort of danger?" Cream was silent for a minute and kept looking at her feet, until she looked up at Tails and smiled.

"You really are clever like they say. No wonders the Higher Ones entrusted you with the fate of the multiverses," Tails' eyes widened at this comment as Cream continued. "I know it's hard for you to hear, but you and two others have been chosen by the Higher Ones, our superiors, to take on an evil that is far greater than anything you have ever faced, and most likely ever will face. He is called, Damnation, and he has chosen this planet to be the centerpoint for his rain of terror. He plans to first, dominate this world, and then spread his terror from there. If he should succeed, then the world and everything else will cease to exist as we know it as everything will be plunged into an eternal hell. I was sent here to find you and train you, to teach you how to use your powers, and guide you along your journey to save this planet and…my people. However, you won't have to worry Tails, because you will have two other destined heroes fighting with you and others will surely help, and you can rest assured that I won't let anything happen to you. That is part of my job here, to protect you even at the cost of my own life." Tails was absolutely stunned and had no idea on how to go about responding. Instead, he just grabbed Cream and held her close to him. The said rabbit blushed but hugged back, and both could hear Cheese chaoing happily above them. Tails then whispered in Cream's ear.

"You don't ever have to worry about protecting me Cream because when the time comes, I will protect you at all costs, and I choose to accept this destiny of mine. Because you see, I can't let this world die since it's the place where I first met you." Cream's eyes widened and she pulled away a little to look at him. Tails was blushing but looked straight back at her to show her he was sincere. He smiled, then took her hand and continued down the street.

'He, he really does care for me. Thank you Tails. Thank you so much.' Cream thought and held onto his hand tighter.

After about ten more minutes of walking, Cream suddenly stopped and stared off into space. (A/N Oh not again) Tails looked back at her questioningly.

"Cream what's wrong?" he asked and got worried when she didn't respond. "Cream? Cream, tell me what's wrong. Say something! Cheese what's wrong with her?" Cheese responded with a sad "Chao." as if to say he had no idea. Suddenly, Cream's eyes began to glow shining silver and she abruptly jetted off in the direction of Tails' school. "Cream!" Tails shouted as he wound up his Tails and took off after her with Cheese right behind him. 'What's wrong with her? Why is she acting like this?' he wondered as he desperately tried to keep up with the rabbit's increasing speed.

"Faggot!"

"Bitch!"

"Manwhore!"

"Slut!"

"Yo momma!"

"Oh hell no! I know you didn't just talk about my momma!" Knuckles yelled while trying to jump high enough to strangle Rouge.

"Yo momma is so fat; she sat on a rainbow and skittles popped out!" Rouge laughed and flew higher.

"Sonofabitch!" Knuckles fumed and was about to throw the nearest rock at her wing, when he noticed she had stop moving.

"Uh, Rouge? Are you okay up there?" Rouge didn't respond, but instead zoomed off faster than Knuckles had ever seen her fly. She was headed straight towards his school.

"Hey Rouge where the hell are you going? Come back!" the echidna yelled and ran faster, trying to keep up somehow. "Rouge you get your batty ass back here now!" (A/N haha batty ass lmao)

Knuckles then looked past her towards the school and notice a streak of light headed the same direction as rouge. Both were on a collision course, but what surprised Knuckles was that this light was almost the same color as the one he saw Rouge emitting last night. 'The hell?' he thought and ran even faster. 'Just what the hell is gonna go down here today?'

Cream, Rouge, and Amy all flew in the same direction. Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic were all in hot pursuit. One thing was for sure, nobody was prepared for what was laying ahead for them in the future, and nobody could have guessed that coming to school that day was going to spark the flames for the biggest fight any one of them has ever had to face…

* * *

~Gaara you're amazing! You really helped me with this chapter. And you also helped me make it long! I'm so happy! Thank you! *kisses him on the cheek*

Gaara: No problem. *small smile*

SS96: Well how did you people like it eh? Teehee Sorry for all those cliffys. And the dramatic ending, well I just couldn't help myself lol. But, all will be revealed in the next chapter!

Gaara: Well if not all, most.

SS96: What he said. Anywho, I hoped you like this and I will see you next chapter! Peace!

Gaara: Review for praise and cookies. ~

*You know you wanna click on that little button. You know you wanna. *


	6. Oh Bloody Hell

~Yay! Chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews JasmineMichelle and Sonamy Lover! Okay it is now time for the next chapter of my epic tale of love and passion!

Gaara: …I thought this was a story about death?

SS96: Uh…idk anymore!

Gaara: -_-' ~

Disclaimer: Nooooooooo

* * *

Oh Bloody Hell

Tails ran flew faster in an attempt to catch up with Cream, all the while, Cheese was just hanging on to his backpack catching a ride.

"Cream! Please stop! Where are you going?" he yelled but the young rabbit didn't respond. Tails sped up and reached out in front of him in an attempt to grab onto her leg, but he wasn't paying attention as Cream swerved around a pole and kept going. Unfortunately for Tails, he should have zigged when he zagged. The poor kitsune slammed straight into the pole and fell to the ground, accidentally landing on Cheese.

"Chao! Chao! CHAO!" the blue creature screamed and struggled under Tails, desperately trying to get some air. Tails however, was out cold.

Amy, Cream, and Rouge kept on their destined routes as each headed towards the school subconsciously. All three leaving a colored streak behind them as they kept up their unachievable speeds. Without knowing, they were drawing closer to each other until they collided together in front of the main entrance to Independent High. A huge blast of air engulfed the area as their speed caught up with them.

Knuckles, whom had arrived almost as fast as Rouge, witnessed this and had to hold on to an electric pole so as to avoid being blown away. When the wind died down he saw that Rouge wasn't hurt, but actually just floating in mid-air along with two other beings he didn't recognize. They all mumbled something he couldn't understand and descended to the ground slowly. (A/N except for Amy who ran all the way there) The mysterious glows faded from their eyes and they returned to normal for the time being. What surprised Knuckles was that they erupted in squeals and hugged each other as if they were little school girls. 'What the heezy?' he thought to himself and approached them cautiously.

Rouge's hearing picked up on him right away and she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Knuckles, old buddy old bastard, did you have fun keeping up?" she asked as her smile turned into a wicked sneer. The echidna fumed with anger.

"Why you lousy-ass bat! I oughta-,"

"Oh, these are my friends, Knuckie," Rouge said happily, completely ignoring the echidna. Needless to say Knuckles was pissed but then stopped to wonder how she could have any friends on this planet in the first place.

"Hold on, if you came from the stars then how do you know them? And what was all that mach 5 flying? And what was with all the wind? What the hell is going on around here?" he yelled all in one breath, then stopped to take a quick breath. Rouge smirked at his blunt nature.

"Okay, okay breathe. Well these two are just like me, meaning we all come from the stars. Also I started flying uncontrollably because we came within 300 meters of each other. Think of it like a homing beacon or something along those lines. It's a way for us to find each other, should we ever be separated. The wind was just turbulence that caught up with us when we stopped suddenly, and if you can't figure out what's going on by now then you're dumber than I thought."

Knuckles growled and looked over at Cream and Amy who stoop there smiling and waving shyly. He eased up a little seeing as they couldn't be as troublesome as Rouge by the looks on their faces. He sighed and ran a hand through his dreadlocks.

"So what? You guys don't plan to just move in and take over my house like Rouge did, do you?" Rouge scowled at this comment. Cream and Amy giggled at her reaction.

"No, we already have our masters that we need to take care of and…wait a minute. Where did Sonic go anyway?" Amy asked looking back the way she came and seeing no sign of the cobalt hero. Knuckles almost burst out laughing.

"Sonic is your master? Master? Haha…wait, Rouge what the hell? Why don't you refer to me as your master, huh?" he asked a little miffed that she had forgotten that oh so beautiful detail. Rouge just shifted her weight onto her other leg and sighed.

"I don't feel like calling you 'master' because that would mean that I admit to you being higher in stature than me. I prefer to be seen as an equal, thank you very much." Knuckles was shocked at her response and smirked.

"Well, it looks like you have an actual thoughtful bone in that body of yours," Rouge blushed and turned away trying to ignore his comment. Knuckles just ignored her and looked back in the direction Amy came from. He soon began to see a blue figure coming into view. Judging by the size of the dust cloud trailing behind it, he figured it must be Sonic. "Hey, I think Sonic is coming right now."

Amy turned around and jumped for joy as the cobalt hedgehog skidded to a stop just a few feet in front of her. She fan to him and glomped him causing the poor hedgie to fall over backwards.

"Sonic!" she screamed with joy while cuddling him in her arms. "I'm sooo sorry I took off like that all of a sudden! It was a whole star thing, I promise I'll make it up to you so don't be mad okay?" she pleaded and was shocked when Sonic pulled her closer to him, making her blush at such close contact. "Sonic?" she asked and pulled away a little to look at his face. He looked…pale. "Are you alright? You don't look, too, hot there." Sonic gave her a lopsided grin before nearly passing out on the ground under her. "Holy cow, Sonic! Are you okay? Speak to me, say something! Are you having some kind of death threat? Oh no, are you going to die? Is this something all Mobians go through? Dear God, are you CONSTIPATED?" she shrieked and shook the blue one violently.

Knuckles doubled over in laughter, but Rouge and Cream didn't see what was so funny. They were both equally worried. I mean wouldn't you be, too, if you thought one of the people meant to save the world was going to die from constipation? Sonic desperately tried to get Amy to stop shaking him as he was trying to speak.

"A-Amy! A-A-Amy let go, damnit!" he chuckled and managed to pry her hands from around his neck. Amy gasped in shock and hugged him out of pure joy.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so glad you're okay! I was afraid you were going to get constipated to the point where you would blow up and die!" She wailed into his shirt. Sonic and Knuckles sweat dropped and could barely contain their laughter.

"What the hell?" Sonic muttered incredulously and began to get up. Knuckles was still cracking up.

"Hahahahahahaha! What kind of logic is that? Blowing up from constipation? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard of!" he laughed until Rouge smacked him a hard one on the head. The echidna cringed and glared at the evil bat. "What the hell was that for?"

"It's not funny! Where we come from, constipation is the leading cause of death on our planet. That, and old age." Rouge said and crossed her arms in annoyance. Knuckles thought about it for a moment, and still found the idea hilarious but didn't want to hurt their feelings so he kept his laughter to himself.

"Sorry," he muttered and turned back to Sonic and the one that was apparently referred to as, Amy.

"I'm fine Amy I was just a little freaked out when you almost ran head-on into an on-coming truck. I almost had a heart attack, don't do that anymore, woman!" the blue hedgie breathed and placed a hand on her head lightly. Amy got teary- eyed and beamed up at him.

"Oh Sonic, you were worried about me?" she asked happily. Sonic blushed and stuttered as Knuckles made kissing noises in the background, which earned him a hit on the head from Rouge.

Cream, who had been mostly quiet during all the excitement, suddenly got a look of realization on her face and she started running in the direction that she came from.

"Oh no I totally forgot about poor Tails!" she yelled while running off.

"Tails, too?" Knuckles and Sonic yelled simultaneously in disbelief.

Cream kept going but stopped suddenly when she saw Cheese using every ounce of strength he had to haul an unconscious Tails in the direction Cream had flown.

"Cheese! Tails!" the young rabbit called and ran towards the two. Cheese collapsed on the ground from exhaustion as soon as he saw Cream headed their way. Tails twitched a little and attempted to sit up. It was all Knuckles and Sonic could do to hold in their laughter upon seeing a red mark trailing all the way down the front of his face. Cream rushed to the kitsune's side and checked him for injury. He informed her that he was fine with only a slight headache.

"Oh Tails I'm so sorry for flying off like that! I'll explain to you later, why I did it but until then I just want to know if you're okay?"

"Haha, I'm fine Cream. I've been hurt worse than this before." He smiled and stood up shakily while rubbing his forehead to get rid of the pain.

"Let me see," Cream offered and removed his hand to examine his face. Tails blushed at the close contact but didn't move away. It was such a touching moment that made the other four smile at their innocence. Until the moment was ruined by the yelling of a certain female fox.

"What the hell is going on here, Tails?"

Everyone turned around to see not just Fiona, but Sally and Julie-Sue as well. The guys groaned inwardly and sighed heavily because they knew there was about to be some serious drama. Fiona walked over to Tails and smacked Cream's hand away; making the poor rabbit recoil and hide behind Tails. Tails himself wanted to crawl under a rock, not from fear, but to avoid everything that Fiona was about to yell at him.

"Tails who the hell is this bitch? Are you cheating on me?" she yelled and glared at Cream who shrank further out of view, behind the kitsune. Fiona's eyes widened in realization of who the rabbit was. 'This is that bitch I saw him kissing last night. Just who the hell does she think she is, trying to steal my man? I'll show her not to mess with me!' she thought and grabbed Cream by the ear, pulling her out from behind Tails. Before Tails could even react, Fiona slapped Cream across the face and the poor rabbit fell to the ground holding her cheek. "That's for trying to move in on my man, bitch!" she yelled and kicked her in the side. Tails grabbed Fiona and held her back.

"Fiona what the fuck? You can't just do that to her, have you lost your mother fucking mind?" he yelled and pushed her over towards Sally and Julie-Su. They caught her and the female stood up straight again with a shocked expression on her face. Tails bent down and examined Cream as she lay crying on the floor. Cheese was next to her, healing the small cut on her cheek with his special chao healing ability.

A crowd of students had begun to form, watching the events unfold. Sonic noticed and decided they needed to wrap this up before any teachers came around.

"Tails c'mon, bring uh," he started.

"Cream," Tails stated flatly.

"Right, Cream. Bring her with us and we'll take her to the nurse's office." Tails nodded and picked Cream up bridle-style to carry her inside the school.

Amy, Rouge, Sonic, and Knuckles began to follow them, until Fiona tried to stop them.

"Hold the hell up, you're not really planning on helping that tramp are you, Tails?" she called after him. He stopped and spoke to her, but didn't turn back.

"If anyone is a tramp here, it sure as hell isn't Cream, Fiona. It's you." He said and began walking again. The crowd of students gasped and stared to see Fiona's reaction. She balled her hands into fists at her sides and ran after them. Sally and Julie-Su followed her as they were equally mad, upon seeing their boyfriends with other women. "Hey Tails you get back here right no-," she stopped mid-sentence and skidded to a hault as Rouge the Bat hovered right in front of her. She was NOT happy. Fiona scowled.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed as Rouge descended to the ground and glared at her. The bat put on a fake smile and leaned in closer to Fiona's face.

"Alright you skank I'm gonna tell you this one time and one time only. If you ever touch one of my friends again, you best believe they won't ever find your body," she said in a deadly whisper. Fiona just smirked and made a grave mistake.

"I'd like to see you try, Ms. Hairless," she smirked at Rouge's shocked reaction. "C'mon girls this freak is all bark and no bite. Let's go kick that rabbit bitch's ass.

"And while we're at it I'm gonna kill that pink quilled hoe. Who does she think she is, moving in on my Sonic?" Sally fumed and stomped past Rouge along with Fiona and Julie-Su.

Rouge stood there with her head down, making her hair cast shadows over her eyes. Her hands were balled in to fists as she tried desperately to control her anger. You see, Rouge was very self-conscious about her fur since her head and body were two different shades of color. No, she wasn't hairless, but the tan fur that went around her body was just very thin. This was the cause of many a tease when she was younger and it seemed that anywhere she went; someone would call her out on it. This time, however, was the straw that broke the camel's back. She turned towards the direction the three bitches had walked off in, spread her wings, and flew straight for Fiona's back.

Fiona screamed as someone tackled her from behind and she was thrust face first into the ground. A cracking noise could be heard as her face collided with pavement, and Sally and Julie-Su rushed to her side asking if she was okay. Fiona shook on the ground from what appeared to be a convulsion.

'Probably from the sudden impact and loss of blood.' Rouge thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold from high up in the air. She could see people beginning to crowd around the three and also pulling out some sort of device and calling for what she believed she heard as 'ambulance'. The bat didn't ponder it, too, long because she had to get back to the others before they came looking or, worse, before someone looked up and discovered that she was the one who attacked the female. 'Hmph, that'll show you not to mess with my friends, and if you ever do it again, I'll give you much worse than just a broken nose.' Rouge thought and flew off after Knuckles.

~*xxxx*~

Cream was recovering after Sonic and the others escorted her to the nurse's office. Tails had gone away to ask the principal if he would be willing to let three girls enroll so suddenly. It was a long shot, but it was clear to the guys that letting these girls out of their sight was a definite 'no no'. Amy sat with Cream on the bed and rubbed her back as the young rabbit was drying her eyes from the crying she did earlier. Cheese floated up and kissed Cream where she got scratched as if to make it better. The rabbit smiled and hugged her little chao.

Knuckles was pissed at what went down and swore that Fiona and the others were so gonna pay later on. 'Where's Rouge?' He thought to himself, and as if she had read his mind, she appeared in the doorway to the nurse's office as if nothing at all had happened.

"Where were you, Bat Girl?" he asked as she sauntered up next to him and stood.

"Just went out to stretch my wings. How's everything here?" she responded with a fake smile. Knuckles knew she wasn't telling the truth but didn't have the patience to go into detail about it with her. Besides, he might even thank her if she did something worthwhile.

"Everything's just fine here, and Tails just went to enroll all of you people into the school. Though I'm not, too, excited about having to bring you here every day." He said and Rouge could see that he was pouting a little bit.

"Aw, don't be like that, Knuckie. I'm a lot a fun to be around, and besides you and I could get into all kinds of 'trouble together. Wouldn't that be fun?" she said and leaned against him suggestively. The echidna blushed and looked away from her gaze.

"Lousy bat," he muttered and Rouge went back to her original position, satisfied with his reaction.

A smirk tugged at Sonic's lips as he witnessed Rouge and Knuckles' little 'chat' with each other. 'Knuckles is so getting played.' He thought to himself and chuckled.

All of a sudden, Shadow, Mina, and an orange echidna named, Tikal came rushing into the room. Mina went right up to Sonic and poked him in the chest.

"Sonic the Hedgehog what the hell was that all about at the front gates?" she asked accursedly.

"You act like it's my fault," he said in defense. "Look, Fiona is the one that came over and started shit. Why aren't you on her ass about this?"

"Hello! You're the hero of this God-forsaken planet, and yet you couldn't even break up the fight? You have quicker reflexes that Tails! Why the hell did you just stand there and have him do all the work?" the mongoose yelled and was about to give him a long lecture, when Shadow put a hand on her shoulder, secretly telling her to calm down.

"I don't get into girl fights, Mina. Besides, I wasn't paying attention, and by the time I looked, Tails was already holding Fiona back."

"What the hell were you looking at, faker?" Shadow chimed in, equally as upset as his girlfriend, but he tried to remain expressionless. Sonic paused for a minute. 'I can't tell them what I saw. I'm not even sure I saw it myself. They'll think I'm crazy or better yet, trying to just come up with some lame excuse.' He thought and zoned out for a minute. Mina brought him back by snapping her fingers in his face.

"Hello, Earth to Sonic. We're waiting for your answer." She said while tapping her foot impatiently. Sonic sighed.

"It was nothing…you were right I should have done something," he turned to look at Cream. "Sorry Cream, I promise I'll do better next time." The rabbit smiled at him and nodded in understanding. Sonic then sat down in a chair and began to think again on what he had seen.

Shadow and Mina stood shocked and stared down and the pondering hedgehog. He couldn't have been serious could he? In all the time they had known the blue speed demon, never had he felt the obligation to explain himself, much less say sorry and admit defeat. Shadow and Mina looked at each other both sending mental messages to the other saying that something was up with Sonic. Mina just sighed and looked towards the rabbit she had never seen before as her and another unknown hedgehog was talking with Tikal about random things. 'Heh, Tikal sure is good at making new friends. I wonder where these girls came from, I mean they don't really look ordinary, and not just because they're all wearing the guys' oversized clothing.' She thought to herself while also glancing over at Rouge who was arguing with Knuckles yet again.

~*xxxx*~

Meanwhile, Tails was coming back from the principal's office in high spirits. Mr. Crocodile, (A/N Yay! I managed to get Vector in here and make him the principal! Lol) was a pretty understanding guy and merely looked at the situation as a middle-of-the-year-transfer. He made arrangements and said he would allow the girls to be enrolled. Tails thanked him and headed back t the nurse's office, thus the reason for his suddenly cheerful mood. He probably would have kept that mood going strong if he hadn't suddenly seen an ominous shadow inching out from behind the hallway corner ahead of him. The kitsune stopped suddenly and stared, thinking that maybe it was just a student coming down the hall. 'No, something's off. The head of it is…it's deformed.' He thought to himself as the shadow got bigger and began turning the corner. That's when Tails noticed that there was nothing attached to the shadow. It was there on its own and headed straight for him. At first, Tails backed up slowly, making sure not to draw to much attention to himself. The lights started to flicker and dim as the shadow came faster and then suddenly stopped. Tails stood perfectly still, awaiting the shadow's next move and watched it carefully as it stayed perfectly still in the middle of the hallway.

Then, all in one swift motion, the shadow rose up and began to materialize. 'Oh shit!' Tails thought in his head and took off, at a speed that would put Sonic to shame, in the other direction. All the young kitsune saw before he made it around the corner was a sadistic smirk playing on lips that rested on a head that that was barely still hanging on to the body that was still taking solid form.

~*xxxx*~

Cream shot up from her seat and bolted out the door to the nurse's office.

"Cream!" Amy yelled and her and Rouge chased after her. For a minute, everyone else was wondering what to do next before they all took after them, deciding that this was too important to just think about doing. Tikal was last and lagged behind the group a little bit because she was debating something within herself. 'What is this…feeling? I know it but where is it from? It's like I can feel the malice and evil of the devil himself. I haven't felt something this bad since…gasp, no, it can't be. He was never to return! He was to never ever be allowed to enter this world again! Who the heck could have set him free?' she screamed in her mind and ran faster. Praying to God that she was just over reacting, and that who she was thinking of, was safely sealed away in another realm. 'Please, please let me be dead wrong about this!' She thought and sped up to keep in pace with the others.

Tails ran at top speed through the school hallways, but it seemed that no matter how far he thought he was away from that…that thing, whenever he looked back it was always there, and each time seemed just a little closer than it was before. The clever fox decided to use his twin tails to get ahead of that thing. He spun them at max speed and zoomed down the hallways leaving only a yellow streak as he flew.

Cream ran faster. Tails was in trouble, somehow she knew it. She could practically feel his fear as whatever was chasing him was only getting closer. 'I shouldn't have let him go. I shouldn't have let him go off alone like that. Why the hell can't I do this right and protect him?' She mentally cursed herself and kept running. The rabbit knew she was getting closer to him, she could feel his presence getting nearer, but she stopped abruptly causing everyone to smash into her from behind and fall down sprawled out in the hallway. They all groaned as they lay on the floor.

"Ugh, why the hell did you stop so suddenly like that?" Knuckles growled as he was being sat on by Rouge who rubbed her head from the impact. They all looked up at Cream who was miraculously still standing, but something was wrong.

"Cream? What's wrong with you?" Rouge asked, clearly worried for her friend's sake. The poor rabbit was trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared straight ahead down the hallway which was strangely pitch black at the end. Cheese hid behind her and made a small 'chao' in fear as he was clearly terrified out of his mind.

"Don't you feel it Rouge?" Cream asked in a whisper. "You, too, Amy. You feel it don't you? His presence is s-so strong here. H-he's here a-and I can feel him coming closer. Don't you feel it? You must, how could you n-not? And Tails, m-my Tails. He's after him, I-I have to help him, b-but I'm s-so afraid." She began to cry silently and shook even harder. Rouge and Amy concentrated hard and then opened their eyes wide. How could they have missed it? The aura was all around them, it was thick and suffocating? The aura of a demon, no, something even worse than a demon. Something inhuman, something that would make Satan cower in fear from. How could they not have sensed it earlier? How did they let it get this bad? How could they allow the very people they were trying to protect into this building that was clearly infested with the horrible stench of death? Fear set in as Amy shakily got to her feet and walked towards Cream slowly. The pinkette grabbed her hand and looked at her friend. Fear was evident in both their eyes but determination shone through in Amy's voice.

"Let's go get Tails," she stated simply and smiled as Rouge came up on the other side of Cream and nodded. Cream looked back and forth between them and saw that both were scared shitless…just like her. But she had to do this, for Tails, for the world, for everything that mattered. Three heroes were needed for this mission to be complete, and three heroes were what these girls planned to deliver.

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Mina looked confused as hell. Tikal understood, and was just as scared because these girls and the aura she felt confirmed her fears. Questions ravaged her brain. How did this come to pass? Who set him free? Why is he here? What will happen to this world? Are we going to die? She shook her head to get rid of the questions and thoughts. Then, swallowing all of her fear, for now, she walked up to them and spoke.

"I will help you with whatever you need. I know I don't look like it, but I was on this earth the last time this event tried to come to pass. I was there when he was supposedly sealed away forever. And now, the very thing that my people and I tried so hard to prevent is coming true again. So please let me help you…tenyos." She concluded, using a work none of them had ever heard before. Except for the three un-earthly beings who smiled and nodded their thanks to her. Sonic had had enough.

"Okay what the hell are you all talking about? Who the hell is this guy you are talking about? What's going on here? We're running around this place looking like crazy people for what?" he yelled exasperated. Everyone blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst except Amy. The hedgehogette walked up to him and took his hands in hers.

"I promise to you Sonic, that when this is over I will explain everything to you as I should have in the beginning. But right now your friend Tails is in trouble, and if we don't go and save him quickly…he will die." Sonic's eyes widened along with several other pairs. The Blue Blur didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Amy by the hand and jetted off down the dark hallway.

"Hurry the hell up you guys! We gotta save Tails!" he yelled back at them. The group began running as fast as they could to try and keep up. The hallway got darker and darker as more and more lights had burnt out. Some were barely flickering as if someone had cut their power. Amy tried to pull on Sonic's arm.

"Sonic wait! You have no idea what you're going up against! You have to-,"

"All I need to know is that tails is in trouble and that we gotta save him. If you think too much you end up hesitating, and when you hesitate you get hurt." He said before kicking up speed. Amy stared and then held onto his hand tighter. A smile tugged at her lips. 'They did a great job choosing you as one of the universal heroes.' She thought and continued forward with him.

The team ran for a few more minutes, turning corners in the seemingly endless hallways.

'I don't remember this part of the building. Something isn't right here.' Shadow thought to himself and made sure that he didn't let Mina out of his sight. They had just turned another corner when they all came to a hault. Staring straight ahead, horror was the obvious emotion on all of their faces. But none more so than Cream the Rabbit herself.

"…B-bloody hell." Mina mumbled to herself as silent tears began to fall from her eyes. Cream stepped forward and sunk to her knees, staring in disbelief and grief at the sight presented to her. She shook as tears began to fall and she took in a shaky breath to only let it out as a grief stricken call.

"TAILS!"

…To Be Continued

* * *

~ *eye twitches* Ok this chapter is really...strange.

Gaara: How so?

SS96: Uh well...it scared the mess out of me when writing it. Cuz I kept picturing that shadow thing and you know I write all my ish at night.

Gaara: Technically its 4 in the morning. You been at this all night.

SS96: I'm sorry baby but I didn't update for almost 2 day cuz of our trip to Hollywood. My readers deserve something good!

Gaara: Your eyes are gonna turn black like me and L's are if you don't get some sleep soon.

SS96: I wouldn't really mind that you know? Well at least i made it long.

Gaara: Cmon you're coming to bed right now. *picks up SS96 like a baby*

SS96: But I'm not *snore*

Gaara: -_-' Review for Cookies. Please reward my SS-Chan for her work. ~

*Yes, the little green button is your friend. Why don't you press it and gain a cookie?*


	7. Damnation

~Oh yeah! People were creeped out by the last chapter! Lol I'm glad you all liked it. Thank you toooooo…

JasmineMichelle

SonAmyawsomness1

Sonamy Lover

FlanoirBunniex3

The reviews you gave made me happy!

*Whooo I got 21 reviews! CHA!* ~

* * *

Disclaimer: You know the drill

~One more thing. When you see this * next to a sentence that consists of star language, it means that I will explain the meaning of the sentence at the end of the chapter. Just so the story goes smoother okay? Okay now read on! ~

* * *

Damnation

_Blood. _

A simple red liquid that the body emits when it is harmed. It's a liquid, not a solid. It's red, not blue. There is a lot of it; yes there_ is_ a lot of it. It's on the walls, on the floor, the ceiling, the lights. It's also on a fox, yes a fox. No ordinary fox, no, he's definitely not ordinary. There is blood on him, yes on him. Him and his sweet, innocent face. What happened to that face? Where has it gone? It used to be there, didn't it? Surely there was not always a gaping red hole…was there? Was his face always placed on the floor next to his body? Did it _always_ have a horrified expression? Was it always covered in that liquid? That _red liquid_…there it is again. How come it always shows up when someone is hurt? Was it always staining the fox's face? His horrified face? Surely it hasn't always…right? The fox, was he always so…distant? Did he always look so cut up? So _severed_ from other connections? Were his tails, yes plural, always separated from his body? Were they always drenched in that red liquid that appears when someone gets hurt? No, they had to have been attached at one point…right? Has the little fox ever looked so lifeless before? So _dead_, before? Has he ever been that still against the wall? Was there a time when he would be as energetic as a newborn? Yes, there was a time, but…when did that time…_end?_

Cream could only stare at the mangled body that belonged to Tails as it lay against the wall of the hallway they were all standing in. Nobody moved, nobody blinked, nobody even breathed. There was a terrible and nerve shattering silence as shock, disbelief, rage, and sorrow struck all the faces of everyone at the time. The silence was broken; however, by Mina who turned and ran back a ways only to throw up around the corner. Shadow ran to her and rubbed her back as she kept rejecting her breakfast.

Sonic stood deadly silent, taking shallow breaths as he stared at his best friend's body. 'It's not him. This is someone's idea of a joke. A sick and sadistic joke! That can't be my little brother…HE CAN'T BE TAILS!' he screamed in his head, a stage of complete denial had taken over him as his body shook subconsciously.

Knuckles wasn't far from abandoning all hope and crossing the border between sanity and insanity. His hands were balled into fists and were so tightly closed that they drew blood. The echidna grit his teeth and punched the wall next to him, sending a huge crack up the side of it. Tikal stared at him and a look of sympathy crossed her face as she saw that they could not see what she saw. 'I should have known. They can't see the illusion that has been set before them. I guess the echidnan trait of True Sight has really dwindled in the blood line. Because it looks like Knuckles is…torn.' She thought to herself and shakily walked towards Tails' body. Even though she could see what was really there, it didn't shake the fact that the sight was gruesome and scared her shitless. She stopped a few feet away from the body and summoned up all of the remaining courage that she now possessed. Shutting her eyes and bracing herself, Tikal ran full-speed towards the body and kicked it down the hall.

The only way to describe the looks on each of her friends' faces was 'I will MURDER you.' Except for Rouge and Amy. Their faces were more like, 'WTF?'

However, no one was expecting what happened next, Cream (yes Cream) launched herself at Tikal and grabbed her around the throat. She pushed the female against the wall and gripped her neck tighter. Tikal clawed at Cream's hand, desperately trying to pry it off so she could receive her desperately needed air. Cream, only squeezed harder in an attempt to actually crush the poor echidna's collar bone. Cheese floated around his master, chaoing loudly, trying to get her attention and make her stop.

Everyone was too shocked to say and/or do anything. They could only look as hundreds of thoughts ran through each of their heads simultaneously.

Tikal strained to look at Cream in the face. She saw that the young rabbits eyes were no longer a soft brown, but they were now a piercing silver that seemed to glow in anger as Cream glared into what seemed the echidna's very soul.

* "Canto? Canto shanta nosani sama janta ree, Tails? CANTO TEENA GANTENO SHANTA NOSANI SAMA JANTA REE, TAILS?" the rabbit screamed and squeezed Tikal's neck tighter. Tikal understood the language. She knew that Cream had every right to be mad at her for she didn't know what was really going on, but she couldn't speak. She wouldn't be able to tell her _why _she did it. No air would come to her, and she felt faint. Her consciousness was slipping, and she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer at this rate.

The female echidna was about to give up when suddenly, Cream let go. Tikal dropped to the ground desperately gasping for air. Her lungs starving for oxygen and burning from lack thereof. She strained to look up at Cream and was shocked to see that she was being held back by Amy and the bat that she hadn't really gotten acquainted to yet. The young rabbit was frantically trying to escape from their grasps.

* "SANDAN! SANDAN KITA SHO WATERMI PATRANA!" Cream screamed and thrashed about. Rouge and Amy held tighter and gazed at their friend with a sad look.

* "Danna sonatsu kitse, Sayama." Rouge ordered softly but kept a strong hold on the rabbit, but Cream just kept trying to break free. The bat sighed heavily. "Amy." She said simply and watched as the hedgehogette touched a point on the rabbit's neck, and saw Cream fall to the ground unconscious.

Amy looked towards Tikal, whom finally had gained the ability to stand again. She glared at the female and pointed to her accusingly.

"You, explain why you did what you did right now before I bust a cap in your ass,"

"Oh damn," Sonic mumbled to himself as he was shocked to hear such strong language from Amy.

Tikal swallowed hard and faced the group that stood before her, waiting for an explanation.

"W-well," she managed to stammer out. "I know it's hard to believe, but I have the power to see what is real and what is not sometimes and when I saw that body I used the power to determine just that. That body is not Tails', none of you noticed because you were caught in grief so I had to show you some way. I know, I should have chosen a better way, but I didn't think any of you were in the right state of mind to be talked to at the time. So look down the hall now and see for yourselves what I mean." She finished. They all did as she had instructed and looked in the direction that she had kicked the body. To their shock, Tails', or what they thought was Tails' body, was not there anymore. The hallway was not lit in its normal lighting and there was not a trace of the horrible scene they thought had occurred.

"B-but how?" Mina began. Tikal interrupted her, though.

"It was a type of hypnotism, someone or something wanted to slow us down with that. Whoever did this knew that you wouldn't be prepared for this kind of trick and took advantage of you. This person was trying to slow us down and sadly, has succeeded. Somewhere in this building, the real Tails is in trouble, but him being one of us, he's not going to go out without a fight. C'mon we have to get to him." She stated and began down the hall again.

Cream had woken up just in time to hear most of Tikal's explanation and felt guilty as hell for her actions towards her. The others were just as shocked but felt good as a huge wave of relief flew over them, but they weren't entirely relaxed seeing as they still had no idea where the real Tails was and/or if he was okay. All the time they had wasted being fooled could have been fatal to Tails' well-being. They all ran after Tikal, not daring to make a sound since each had something heavy weighing on their minds, but none more so than Cream who ran up next to the orange female echidna with a downcast gaze.

"Tikal, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have-,"

"Stop it," Tikal stated simply and Cream looked at her with a questioning gaze. The echidna smiled at her with the most sincere eyes. She wasn't mad at the young rabbit in any way, shape, or form. "I understood your reaction perfectly. It was not your fault and I would have done the same. So don't you worry about apologizing to me, you got that?" Cream nodded her head slowly and gave the girl, who was obviously wise beyond her years, a small smile.

"Thank you, Tikal." She said and they both ran faster.

'Shit, shit, shit.' Was all that went through Tails' mind as he hid behind a corner hoping that he had lost that thing that had been chasing him. 'What the hell is up with these hallways? It's like they're endless! I can't find any kind of real escape route, and that thing almost caught me a few times. I have to make it back to Cream and the others pronto.' He looked around the corner and saw that the coast was clear. 'Gotta make a break for it while I have the chance I guess.' Tails thought and made a mad dash down the hallway. There wasn't any sign of that freaky shadow thing anywhere and the lights were starting to come back on in the hallway. 'What the hell? Is it gone or something? Not that I want it back of course. Well I can't focus on that now. I've gotta get back before-,' he couldn't finish that thought.

The young kitsune skidded to a hault mere feet in front of the very thing he had been running from. As he saw earlier, that same evil smirk still played on the lips of its deformed face. Tails didn't know why, but he felt that he had seen that same sadistic smirk before. 'That's impossible,' he thought to himself. 'I'm sure I would remember something that ugly.' Tails' ears then flicked to attention and he looked around. He had heard a noise, it sounded distant, but at the same time it was as if it was getting closer. A voice? No, a song? 'What the hell? Am I losing my mind?' he thought and looked back at the shadow. Its smirk had turned into a full on grin and its head, that was still not properly attached all the way, swung from side to side as if taunting him. Tails shivered if fear as the shadow 'thing' began to advance towards him. No, it was not walking or moving its legs in general, but it was advancing all the same. Its head still swinging side to side, until it stopped in mid-air. In an unnatural position for a head to be in. (A/N okay…I'm scared, yo.)

"Do you want to come with me, young fox? I can take you to a place that will be to your liking," the thing hissed as it came closer, and closer. Tails backed away.

"Hell no. With a head like that, I don't think anybody would follow you anywhere." He said and prepared to run.

"Can you feel-," Tails didn't hear the end of the sentence, he was gone. Running full speed down the hall and away from that thing. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he knew it from someplace before and that wasn't a good feeling to have. Also, what was that noise he had heard? Had he really even heard anything? He decided to debate about this later.

Tails ran blindly, not stopping, not looking back, no, he just kept going. His lungs burned, screaming at him to slow down and take a rest, but he knew that that would make him an easy target. So he kept going, not even caring where just as long as it was as far away from that 'thing' as he could get. He was so absorbed in his running that he slammed right into something. Something…soft…and brown. And that something, accompanied by another something, groaned in pain from the sudden impact.

"Oh man, what hit us?" Tikal rubbed her head and attempted to sit up, but found that she couldn't, for a certain kitsune she knew was laid out on top of her and Cream. Both were in just as much pain as she was. However, before she could feel the full joy of seeing the kitsune safe and sound, Knuckles and Sonic picked him up from on top of them.

"Tails, where the hell were you, man?" they screamed at him as they shook him wildly. The poor fox was so confused, but he at least knew that he was safe, for now. The echidna gave him a hard noogie and Sonic just stood there with the biggest grin on his face. Everyone was so relieved to see that Tails was safe.

Cream and Tikal got up off the ground soon after and stared at the three goofballs. Tikal smiled softly and looked at Cream to share the happiness, but the rabbit was preoccupied with looking in the direction that Tails had come from. She stared hard and the corridor the kitsune had ran from and concentrated hard. Tikal looked in the same direction and did the same, listening for anything that was even the tiniest bit suspicious. Then, they heard it. A voice? No, it had a rhythm, a melody of some sort. Was it a song? No, it couldn't be a song…could it? Tikal's eyes snapped open wide, her face twisted in fear as she recognized the strange sound. The melody, voice, everything about it was all, too, familiar to her. 'No way, this can't be happening! I have to get them out of here; this…this is something that we can't handle alone.' She thought and grabbed Cream by the arm, pulling her with her towards the others. The rabbit was shocked to be suddenly pulled out of her concentrated state, but was sure Tikal had a good reason. So, she followed her.

"Guys run! We gotta go now!" the female echidna screamed as she got closer to the group. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her with questioning faces.

"Tikal, what's wrong-," Shadow began but the girl cut him off by pushing him and the others in the direction they came from.

"No time to explain, it's time to go!"

"But-,"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MOVE YOUR ASSES!" she shouted, making everyone stare shocked at their more docile friend's sudden outburst. Cream rolled her eyes and pulled most of them with her down the hallway. (A/N Ugh! Too much running and hallways! Gotta think of something else damnit!)

They all decide to just listen to Tikal and Cream and ran off again. Then suddenly, an thought struck Mina.

"Wait a minute; we can't get out of here! It's just an endless maze of hallways! How are we going to find the original route we took?" she asked panicking more and more with each passing minute. Shadow smiled and put his hands in his pocket. 'They're gonna kill me for not thinking of this earlier but…' he thought and pulled out a chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted and they all disappeared in a blinding white light.

The hallways then disappeared to reveal the school as normal as can be, looking the way it used to inside. A dark figure then appeared from around a corner. Its head still in that sickly scary position as it sank back into the ground, becoming a shadow once more.

~*xxxx*~

The white light faded and the Sonic Crew found themselves in the fields that surrounded the Master emerald shrine. Shadow put the emerald back into his pocket and surveyed the others, making sure they were okay. They all looked around a little dazed and confused, but alright none the less. He looked at Mina next to him as she smiled at him gratefully and kissed him on the cheek. Neither of them noticed Tikal watching and hanging her head in despair and…perhaps, jealousy? No, surely their quiet and respectful friend was not capable of feeling something such as that…was she?

Whatever the case, Shadow waited for someone to complain to him about the sudden chaos control. He silently made a bet with himself that Knuckles would be the first one to have at him. Shadow's intuition was right on the mark.

"What the hell, Shadow? Why couldn't you have done that earlier? We could have found Tails a hell of a lot faster!" Knuckles yelled in fury. Shadow just looked at him emotionlessly.

"Because for one thing I had no clue where Tails was and because I didn't feel like it." he stated plainly.

"Why you narcissistic Sonofabitch," the echidna mumbled under his breath and looked away seeing as he had been defeated. Rouge smirked at his behavior and poked him in the side. Knuckles looked at her smug expression and scoffed. "Why the hell do you look so smug, huh?"

"Heh heh, because you just got burned, Knuckie." She smiled and poked him again. Knuckles rounded on her attempting to sock her in the face, but the bat ducked just in time making him miss and lean forward a ways. She then round-house kicked him in the stomach and watched as he fell on the grass. 'He's kind of cute when he's all worked up like that.' The bat thought to herself, then shook her head violently as if she had just sinned the most horrible sin. (A/N and that sin is flaming me! Rouge: Stay out of this! SS96: I'm sorry! T.T) 'What the hell am I thinking? I must have lost my damn mind. No way can I think he's cute!'

Nobody, thankfully, noticed Rouge's little inner debate and thanked Shadow for the save. Well, except for Cream and Amy who had no idea what just happened. After a while of the others talking about it, they just decided that this Shadow guy was powerful, gifted, saved their asses, and deserved their thanks.

As Amy thanked Shadow for what he did, Sonic came over to her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sonic!" she yelled happily and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He hugged back loosely while fighting a blush that he thought always seemed to happen when she hugged him.

"Amy, we need to talk," he said seriously after a while. Amy, sensing his seriousness, let go and stood before him with a soft gaze upon her face.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"Amy, I think it's time that you told me all of what's going on here. We just saw something, that no one should ever have to see and I know that there had to be something wrong at the school. You said you came here to search for something called a Universal Hero, and you said that I am one of them. I need to know what I'm fighting, who the other heroes are, and what is this threat to our existence?" Sonic asked her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I think we all deserve an explanation." The two hedgehogs turned to see Shadow smirking at them, as well as everyone else staring expectantly. Amy swallowed hard and sighed.

"Yes, you do deserve an explanation. Rouge, Cream, it's time we told them the whole story."

The bat and rabbit nodded silently, and prepared for the retelling of their long history.

~*xxxx*~

At Knuckles' House near the Shrine

Each girl stood in a line in front of the gang as the others sat on the couch and prepared to listen. Cream and Amy shifted nervously under their gazes so Rouge started first.

"My name is Annalisa Emesteno deme Cristanto. Translated into your language it means, Rouge Amethyst the Bat. I am 1700 years old in Starlian years. I am only 17 in your Mobian years. Yes, Starlians are what my people and I are called. Our language is called Satana meta quen Itasho Hisina, your race once called it, 'Language of the Star People'." She stated looking at Knuckle and Tikal, who nodded in recognition. Cream then spoke up, tired of being silent all this time.

" I am called, Sayama Ritsu deme Gitatsu. Cream Entity the Rabbit. I am 1400 years old, or 14 in your years and I was given the mission to seek out and guide Miles 'Tails' Prower on the journey that he is destined to embark upon. Yes, I know that sounds weird but it's the truth and I intent to fulfill my duties." She answered truthfully and gave a small smile towards the two tailed kitsune, who smiled back. Amy spoke out next.

"My name is Nima Rosalia or Amy Rose in your language. I am 1600 and a half, or 16 and a half by your standards. I am here to guide Sonic in this battle and defend him with my life. Should the time come when any one of you are overwhelmed in battle, we will not hesitate to sacrifice our lives for you." She said and looked towards Sonic. "Which means that we will never hesitate to die for you," she said in all seriousness and turned towards Rouge. Rouge nodded and began again.

"Alright, here goes nothing. We were sent from our homeland, labeled by your kind as Orion's Belt, here on this mission. To stop the one known as Damnation from rising again and putting an end to all life as we know it. All we know is that the Higher Ones, our superiors, said that signs of his resurrection into this time were beginning to appear throughout the known galaxies. We were told that long ago, something similar to this occurred and was the result of many deaths, chaos, confusion, and grief. Fortunately, this monster was sealed away by a powerful clan of echidnas," the bat paused and looked at Tikal and Knuckles. Knuckles' face portrayed excitement and pride for his clan, Tikal was crestfallen as if reliving a painful memory. "Unfortunately, the power and energy put into sealing him away for the rest of eternity were too much of a strain on those warriors. Thus their civilization was wiped out, and their whole race was thought to be extinct." She finished sadly as Knuckles' face became pained in realization of the tragic history that had befallen his people.

Rouge sighed and continued on. "With this horrible creature sealed away, all was thought to be saved and he would never be the cause of anymore deaths again, but something happened. Our people began dying in strange ways. Our scouts in other solar systems and planets reported strange deaths, ominous signs, paranormal activity in different places, and even mass murders wiping out as much as entire cities. That's when they called for us. Our superiors instructed us to seek out the three Universal Heroes and train them hard for the challenges they would have to face. We had no idea who they were, though. When we asked, our leader only said that our star essences would guide us to you and that we would know when we saw you. That is all we know, and all that we can tell you. Now that you've heard everything, the choice is yours again, to make on whether or not you want to help fight this war." She finished with closed eyes.

For a while, everyone sat in silence contemplating what to do next. They thought about their possible futures if they would say 'yes' or 'no'. Most had already come to the conclusion that there wouldn't be a future if they said 'no', but still; were they really ready to take on something this big? This was totally different from something that Eggman, the Metarex, or Mephiles could cook up. This was an interstellar war, and if they failed everyone they knew and loved would suffer the consequences greatly. They were only teenagers who had barely begun living, and now they had to take on the possible fact that they could fail and kill everybody? How long would it be before the stress ate them away and they ended up with nothing?

Amy, Cream, and Rouge looked at the bunch with solemn faces. 'We should have told them at the very beginning. We let it go too far. They weren't ready for this, and we should have at least warned them of what they were going to be up against.' Cream thought to herself guiltily as Cheese rested himself on her head, feeling just as down as she did.

Sonic rubbed his temples and stood up. All eyes were on him as he made his way over to Amy and stood in front of her. He looked at her for a long time, neither breaking eye contact, and neither wanting to. He then pulled her in for a strong and firm hug. The pink hedgehog was shocked but hugged back lightly, afraid that this kind gesture would be followed by a short and curt, 'I'm sorry but I just can't take on this kind of thing.' The total opposite of what she was expecting, reached her ears.

"I choose to fight for this world," Sonic stated simply and pulled away from her with his usual cocky grin implanted on his face. Amy looked into his eyes searching for any form of a lie or joke, she found none. Her jade orbs began to fill with tears as she hugged him with all her might. She cried hard out of happiness and fear for his life, but she made a mental promise to herself that she will keep him alive no matter what.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Sonic! I-I will help y-you in any way I c-can," she stuttered in between sobs. Sonic chuckled.

"Well I'm not the only one that will help. We're in this together, aren't we guys?" he asked and turned towards his friends. They all stood with smiles and nodded. Cream, Cheese, and Rouge jumped in joy and hugged their respective 'hero'. Except for Rouge who chastely placed a kiss on Knuckles' cheek. He blushed mildly but still gave her a soft hug which she returned thankfully.

Tails hugged Cream as Cheese flew around everyone, chaoing in excitement. Shadow slapped Sonic on the back with a smirk.

"Well this is a fine mess you got us into, Faker. As usual, I'll have to help you out again." He said and smiled at Amy.

"Yeah right! Like I ever needed your help before!" Sonic retorted with a competitive glint in his eye.

"Oh yea? What about on Ark when…" their voices trailed out of hearing as Mina and Amy shared words.

"So this is really big isn't it?" The young mongoose asked the star. Amy nodded slowly and looked down with a sorrowful look. Mina put a hand on her shoulder, making the hedgehogette look up. "I will help with whatever I can. I know I'm not some destined hero or anything, but hey we can't let all the men take credit for saving the world, now can we?" she said with a genuine smile, and Amy nodded, smiling back.

"Thank you, Mina. We can use all the help we can get."

"No problem girl, I mean behind every great man is a great woman keeping him together."

The two laughed.

Tikal looked at them all in pride and slight worry. 'They're so young and vulnerable. None of them could possibly even comprehend what they are about to take on. Just like I had no idea. Well, now I can help prepare them too. I will share with them what I have learned. Then hopefully, this time, we can be rid of this menace for good. I just wish that these children of today wouldn't have to take on such responsibilities. It's sad to know that they are so young, and will see things that will haunt them forever. But the more I look at them, the more I notice that they all have a strong and unique aura about them. And not one just fights for themselves. Also, these star children, they have a unique gift. Yes, I'm sure of it now. Where we failed in the past, they will succeed now. They are the hope for this future, this time frame, and I know that whatever comes at them, they will pull through. No, we will pull through. I have…great faith in you, heroes. Faith in you and all who will decide to fight with you. So now, all I must do is learn to have faith in myself.' Tikal ended her thoughts with a small sad smile as she went over to Cream to tell her that she would do everything in her power to help out. The young rabbit thanked her and hugged her like a sister.

"Hey I just thought, we gotta get Silver and Blaze in on this. We could sure use the extra help," Kncukles voiced. Tails laughed at the echidna.

"You make it sound like a game, haha, but yea we should, and they could help give us an idea of how things are going in the future. You know, report any problems or something." He explained.

"Great idea, lil bro. We gotta contact them pronto. Tikal could we use the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked, beaming at the female echidna. She nodded and they all proceeded towards the shrine. Rouge, Cream, and Amy were a little confused.

"Knuckles, where are we going and who are Silver and Blaze?" Rouge asked. Knuckles looked a little surprised at first until realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you haven't even met them yet. Well, they're two of the best fighters you'll ever see and two of our closest friends. They transport themselves here from the future every so often. We're just gonna see if they want to contribute to the cause, I guess you could say." He explained as they arrived at the M.E. shrine.

"Oh, okay." Rouge understood now and was satisfied. Cream and Amy were, too, upon overhearing the explanation.

Tikal stepped up to the giant gem and spoke in the ancient language of the echidnas, allowing them all to gain access to a time window through the Master Emerald. On the other side, the group could see Blaze and Silver standing happily. Sonic ran closer to the window and waved.

"Wussup guys?" he greeted and Silver and Blaze waved back.

"Hey guys," Blaze greeted with a smile.

"Wussup, Blue? Yo, who are the two new girls?" Silver asked pointing to Amy, Cream, and Rouge who waved shyly.

"I'll explain later, Silv but right now I've got something to ask you." Sonic said getting a little serious, but still maintaining his cocky demeanor. Silver sensing this, gave a smirk.

"What do you need, homie?" he asked getting excited already.

"Just wondering if you and Blaze are up for a new adventure."

"You know it man. Any time, any place." Blaze nodded agreeing, anything to get her away from princess duties.

"Yea, but this one is big Sliver. Bigger than anything we've done before. If we fail it, we could end all life as we know it, no joke. You still in?" the blue blur asked, dropping his grin for a moment. Silver and Blaze looked at each other as if silently asking the other whether or not if it's okay. The soon nodded to each other and turned back to the window.

"Silver and I got you guys' backs. We've been in deep before, and even if it is nearly impossible, we'll fight with you." Blaze said, determination written all over her face. Sonic's grin appeared again.

"Alright then you two, get your butts in gear and high tail it over here. We'll explain when you arrive."

"Deal," Silver grinned. "C'mon Blaze."

The window then faded as a white light surrounded the area and Blaze and Silver appeared before the gang.

"Took you long enough." Sonic joked as the cat and hedgehog walked towards them.

"So what kind of adventure are we talking about here, people?" Blaze smiled looked around at everyone.

"We'll explain, but be warned. We're about to dive into some deep shit here." Sonic said. Silver high fived him.

"So what else is new, Blue?"

The blue one laughed and everyone headed back to knuckle's for a 'de-briefing'. Fasten your seatbelts everyone. It's going to be one hell of a bumpy ride…

…To Be Continued.

* * *

~Heh heh raise your hand if you thought Tails was dead. *raises hand* lol

Gaara: but...you're writing the story...

SS96: I know but my brain won't let me know what it wants to write next!

Gaara: -_-' okay baby let's go to bed.

SS96: hold on I need to tell the reviewers something...All I have to say is I'm soooooooooo srry it took sooooooooooo long to update! I had writers block for a minute, and my sis wouldn't get off the computer, and UGH! Excuses Excuses! Anyway, I promise I'll update faster cuz ideas are coming to me again so watch out lol! Thanks for all the reviews and kind words! Especially FlanoireBunniex3 and Sonamy Lover! You guys are awesome! Also people, check out FlanoireBunniex3's profile! Her stories are great and she needs more fans bcuz she lost some when she started writing for a bit. Check out Sonamy Lover's new story too! It's the bomb! Oh and before I forget and somebody tells me, I'll put the star language from earlier in English right now.

* * *

* "Why? Why did you do that to, Tails? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO, TAILS?" the rabbit screamed and squeezed Tikal's neck tighter. Tikal understood the language. She knew that Cream had every right to be mad at her for she didn't know what was really going on, but she couldn't speak. She wouldn't be able to tell her _why _she did it. No air would come to her, and she felt faint. Her consciousness was slipping, and she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer at this rate.

The female echidna was about to give up when suddenly, Cream let go. Tikal dropped to the ground desperately gasping for air. Her lungs starving for oxygen and burning from lack thereof. She strained to look up at Cream and was shocked to see that she was being held back by Amy and the bat that she hadn't really gotten acquainted to yet. The young rabbit was frantically trying to escape from their grasps.

* "HOW! HOW COULD SHE DO IT?" Cream screamed and thrashed about. Rouge and Amy held tighter and gazed at their friend with a sad look.

*"Calm down now, Cream." Rouge ordered softly but kept a strong hold on the rabbit, but Cream just kept trying to break free. The bat sighed heavily. "Amy." She said simply and watched as the hedgehogette touched a point on the rabbit's neck, and saw Cream fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Hope that helped you

Well I'm out for now its 5am and I'm tired as hell but I do this for you reviewers cuz I love you! Please give me at least 3 reviews and I will update. Plus you'll get more cookies! Lol Well goodnight…no, goodmorning!

SS96: I'm tired, Gaara...*snore*

Gaara: *picks her up and goes to bed* Remember review for cookies. *pulls SS96 close and goes to sleep*


End file.
